Saiban High School
by JPTorres26
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! A look into the wacky life of our Ace Attorney characters if they were in high school, specifically the Saiban High School. Full of humor and romance of course. Implied pairings include PxM MxF LxI KxV KxE MxA and slight AxT.
1. Turnabout New School Year

**Phoenix Wright FanFiction**

**Saiban High**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: General**

**Another PW fic and possibly my last one for the time being, since school will start in about two more weeks and I should be getting ready. So this story is a usual AU high school fic, depicting the lives of the Ace Attorney characters in high school. The characters will obviously be OOC but common pairings are still present. Please R&R and enjoy!**

**CHARACTER PROFILES**

**Phoenix Wright (17) – the most famous smart but jerky boy in school**

**Miles Edgeworth (17)– the most famous smart kid in school and has a secret crush on Franziska**

**Franziska von Karma (15)– youngest and leader of the "two-faces" group and has a crush on Miles**

**Maya Fey (15)– girlfriend of Phoenix, smart and a little jerky at times**

**Larry Butz (16)– totally jerk and best friends of Phoenix and Miles and boyfriend of Iris**

**Matt Engarde (16)– Larry's neighbor and second smartest boy of the second section, but a total jerk**

**Iris (16)– the second smartest member of the two – faces group and Larry's girlfriend**

**Adrian Andrews (17)– eldest and smartest member of two – faces and longtime girlfriend of Matt**

**Apollo Justice (15)– best friend of Phoenix's cousin, Trucy and the smartest sophomore**

**Trucy Wright (14)– cousin of Phoenix and cutest girl among the sophomores**

**Klavier Gavin (16)– famous rocker boy and boyfriend of Ema Skye**

**Kristoph Gavin (16)– smartest kid in the second section, Klavier's twin brother**

**Ema Skye (15)– Science geek and girlfriend of Klavier Gavin**

**Vera Misham (15)– smart, but silent type girl and Kristoph's girlfriend**

**Mia Fey (25)- 3rd year English teacher and sister of Maya**

**Diego Armando (28)- 3rd year Math teacher and Mia's boyfriend**

**Lana Skye (27)– Ema's older sister and Science teacher for the 3rd year**

**Jake Marshall (27)– Lana's boyfriend, 2nd year English teacher and 3rd year Physics teacher**

**Dick Gumshoe (26)– 3rd year PE teacher**

**Maggey Byrde (25)– Gumshoe's girlfriend and guidance counselor**

**Winston Payne (53)- 2nd year literature teacher**

**Damon Gant (40)– the school's headmaster**

**CLASS SECTIONS**

**3-1 Hazakura**

**Miles Edgeworth**

**Franziska von Karma**

**Adrian Andrews**

**Iris**

**Vera Misham**

**3-2 Kurain**

**Phoenix Wright**

**Maya Fey**

**Larry Butz**

**Matt Engarde**

**Ema Skye**

**Klavier Gavin**

**Kristoph Gavin**

**2-1 Gramarye**

**Apollo Justice**

**Trucy Wright**

**3-1 and 3-2 are juniors while 2-1 are sophomores**

Chapter 1: Turnabout New School Year

Saiban High, a famous high school in Los Angeles known not only for its uncommon japanese name, but for its students. The school is famous for the most intelligent and the most wacky students ever, and thus, one of the happiest places for anyone to fit in, either geek or jerk can find their place here.

The most famous group of the school are juniors, known for being the happiest bunch there was! Perhaps the most famous people in the school representing each side are Phoenix Wright for the jerks and Miles Edgeworth for the geeks, both are juniors. What makes them so interesting is the fact that the two are best friends! A fact that is known all around the campus.

Well as any person would have to expect in high school, there are obviously loveteams, a lot of loveteams! The most famous of them all are Mia Fey and Diego Armando, the kindest teachers the school could ask for! Mia is an English teacher while Diego is a Math teacher. Those two are the most famous among teachers but for student loveteams, they have Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye. Those two were thought to be the perfect match since people say that they look so cute when fighting.

It was the beginning of the school year, and the gang are meeting in the usual place, the school quadrangle. Phoenix and Maya Fey arrived first, seeing as how Phoenix lives near the school and Maya being the younger sister of Mia, who is always the first teacher to arrive in school assemblies.

"Hey, Maya, how are you?" asked Phoenix

"Fine, how about you, Nick?" answered Maya

The two were known to be a pair, with Maya being Phoenix's girlfriend for about two months now, they've been together since the beginning of summer.

The next one to arrive was Franziska von Karma and her posse, the famous "two-faces" group. The group consisted of girls that are half – nerd and a half – jerk. Of course, being a jerk is caused by them having a jerk paired with them. Known members of this group were Franziska von Karma, the jerk leader paired with the nerd, Miles Edgeworth. Iris, the nerd girlfriend of Larry Butz, another one of Phoenix's best friend, and; Adrian Andrews, the nerd girlfriend of Matt Engarde. Out of the three of them, only Franziska has no "official" relationship.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" asked Franziska

"All right, but I can't find Edgey anywhere, though" said Phoenix, probably to tease Franziska whose face was flushing red at the sound of Edgeworth's name. "I don't even give damn about that fool!" said Franziska. Adrian and Iris were just looking at each other, knowing Franziska's lying through her teeth

"Yeah, and I don't see any reason why you would be so red right now, Franziska" added Maya

"Hmph!" Franziska just turned her back away and left, Adrian and Iris just waved goodbye to the two and followed Franziska

"She just keeps denying the obvious, doesn't she?" said Maya, looking at Franziska

"I agree, but I guess she's also having a hard time accepting it too" added Phoenix. He then noticed someone else coming, a blonde boy with a shiny silver necklace with a brown haired girl with pink sunglasses.

"Hey look, it's Klavier and Ema!" said Phoenix as he recognized them

"Hey, Phoenix, Maya" said Klavier as he approached the two

"It looks like you and Ema got well, huh?" said Maya as she noticed the two weren't fighting like they usually do when they see each other. "You don't seem to be with Ms. Skye today Ema?" added Phoenix as Ema is also like Maya, going to school with their sisters. Lana Skye is a Science teacher in Saiban High

"Yeah, we got along well this summer" Ema answered "It seems all we needed was more time together" she added "And, yes, Lana isn't with me since she knows that I was staying in Klavier's until yesterday" she concluded

"You were staying......with Klavier!?" shouted Phoenix

"So it seems" a voice came from behind the four of them, they looked back to see who it was, a boy with silver hair and glasses.

"Hey Edgey, how's it been?" asked Phoenix at the sight of his best friend

"Good" he answered "By the way, have you seen Franziska?" he asked

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other and started laughing hard, obviously, Klavier and Ema were puzzled and Miles was annoyed

"What so funny?" said an annoyed Miles

"Take it easy Miles" said Phoenix "Look there" Maya then pointed to the direction where Franziska's group was sitting

"Oh I see" said Miles "Thanks" he added, sounding a bit disappointed

"What wrong, Miles?" asked Klavier who was surprised to see that Miles didn't want to get near Franziska

"Nothing" Miles replied

"You two want to be alone, don't you?" said Ema

"Kinda" Miles shyly answered

"I have an idea" said Klavier as he took his phone and dialed a number

"Hello?"

"Matt! It's me, Klavier"

"Oh, what is it? I'm on my way to school, you know"

"Yeah, but listen, Adrian's here already!"

"Really, I'll be right there. Don't tell her all right?"

"Okay, I won't"

Klavier then ended the call with a smile on his face before proceeding to dial another number

"Yeah?"

"Larry, it's Gavin. Where are you?"

"On my way, I'm with Engarde"

"You two hurry it up, Iris is here!"

"Oh yeah!? We'll be right there then"

His smile grew wider as Phoenix realized what he was planning to do

"Nice tactic, Klavier" he said

"Well, you know me" said Klavier

After five minutes of talking to one another, Matt Engarde and Larry Butz arrived and as they saw Adrian and Iris, they waved to them and the two immediately went to them, leaving Franziska alone.

"Miles, here's your chance!"

"All right!"

Miles then walked towards Franziska and,

"Franzy?"

"Hey Miles" her face was flushing red again, this time because Miles was already there

"Can I sit here?" he asked

"Sure" she then offered him a seat and they talked

"I'm sorry, Franzy"

"For what?"

"I didn't get to call you last summer"

"Oh, it's alright, there's nothing to apologize for" She was lying, in fact, she was upset, even thought the two of them weren't exactly dating yet, they would often call each other.

"Is that so?"

Meanwhile, while Franziska and Miles were busy talking to one another, many more of the group arrived, the sophomores Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright, Phoenix's cousin arrived, followed by Kristoph Gavin, Klavier's twin brother and lastly, there came Vera Misham, Kristoph's girlfriend.

The school bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their sections and form their lines. Of course, there was also attendance check. The first section of the juniors, Miles' section, which is 3-1, is of course perfect in attendance. However, the second section said otherwise, only Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Klavier Gavin, Kristoph Gavin and Ema Skye were the only ones present out of thrity students. This of course pissed headmaster Damon Gant, who gave them the epic stare of death, which Phoenix countered with his glare of death and Kristoph's evil eyes glare. The three of them just laughed at each other and Gant decided to continue the morning activities and start the classes.


	2. Turnabout Classes

Chapter 2: Turnabout Classes

Everybody had headed to their first classes as said on their schedules, section 2-1 headed for their first class, Literature, they had entered the room and a man with a green suit with funny looking hair that was even weirder than Apollo's

"Everybody, take your seats!" the teacher said, everybody then sat down, of course, Apollo and Trucy sat beside each other since they were best friends and the teacher spoke

"Everybody, allow me to introduce myself" the teacher said "My name is Mr. Winston Payne and I will be your literature teacher for the whole year. I hope to get along with all of you well" he added. He paused for a moment before speaking again "For our first day, I will just tell you the requirements for the subject and then you will have the whole time off" he said as his students started to cheer.

"Wait, wait! Let me finish" Mr. Payne interrupted "It is just every first day of school I do this but don't worry, I'm one to be absent when wanted to" the students started to cheer louder. Winston then gave his requirements for 2nd year literature and then let the students have fun.

"Hey Polly, what do you want to do for now?" asked Trucy

"Nothing, maybe review our schedule" said Apollo, obviously focused on the schedule

Apollo is a geek, but deep down, whenever he is with Phoenix's group, his true colors come out, he is a certified, 100%, tested and proven, JERK. Trucy on the other hand is like Maya, a balanced type, she goes with the group during free periods and focuses on her studies during quizzes and exams.

For class 3-1, their first class was Math, with Mr. Diego Armando, of course, Diego was known for his cool personality, always lightening the load off his students, but when it comes to the star sections, he would be damn serious about his subject.

"Ok class, for your first assignment, answer every activity from pages 1-10 of your textbook. You may "

Franziska muttered to herself, obviously furious at the big homework Diego gave them, considering it was their first day.

"Damn it, after having us copy notes that covered the whole board! You're asking us to answer ten pages of the book!" those were her thoughts

Franziska was obviously furious at the news while the her two friends Iris and Adrian seems to be comfortable despite the obviously humongous assignment. That made her think about how she got in the first section, Iris and Adrian were obviously geeks and she wasn't, but there was one person who helped her during times of hopelessness

"Franziska, it's alright, it really is not that hard when you think about it" said Miles, who was her seatmate at that time

"I guess" Franziska said shyly "You know, I've been wanting to ask you something" she added

"What is it?" asked Miles, adjusting his reading glasses

"Why do you keep on helping me?" she asked "I mean it was since last year but we barley know each other, so why?" she added

"That" Miles said, with a slight red on his cheeks "It's because you're my friend, isn't it?" he said "I mean it's only natural to help one's friend, right?" he added.

The words "you're my friend" shattered Franziska's heart into a million tiny pieces, she had feelings for the guy, but she can't find it in her to admit, but now he confesses that she was only a friend to him, her feelings shattered and she was crying inside

"Oh, I see" she finally said after controlling herself not to cry, she then let out a sigh and was looking down on her desk

Iris and Adrian knew this was something else, as Iris was behind Adrian, she decided to give her friend a tap on the shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Adrian

"Look there" Iris then pointed out to Franziska

"Hehe, better not tell her we saw that" said Adrian

"Hehe, you're right" replied Iris

The two knew this was a frequent reaction of Franziska, but when everytime to two of them tell Franziska that they saw her, she would go mad and walk out on them.

If things were only happy for Adrian and Iris in section 3-1, things are going better for everybody for section 3-2 in their English class, why are they happy, you ask? Because their teacher is none other than Ms. Mia Fey, the coolest teacher to be with, not because one of 3-2 is her sister, but because she likes to give away free time if majority of the class requests. The first day was no exception, as she did the same things Mr. Payne did on 2-1.

"Okay! Free time!" shouted Phoenix

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Klavier

"What else but have some fun!" interrupted Maya

"Yeah" Ema agreed

"Hey guys, isn't Kristoph a bit lonely today?" asked Matt, who pointed at Kristoph who was sitting by the window and was just looking out

"Yeah, anybody know what happened?" asked Larry, who suddenly looked over to Klavier

"No idea, Kristoph didn't tell me anything" said Klavier who realized that everybody was just looking at him "Fine" he growled "I'll ask him" he then approached Kristoph

"Hey, bruder, are you okay?" he asked "You seem to be lonely" he added

"It's nothing" said Kristoph as he looked around to his twin "Sorry to worry you" he then turned his back to the window

"Liar!" he said "I know you have a problem" he added, glaring at Kristoph

Krsitoph sighed and then said "There really is nothing I can hide from you, is there, bruder?"

"Kristoph..." Klavier really knew his problem was serious, Kristoph is a guy who is just like Klavier, always hanging out with the group, but whenever he had a problem this deep, he would distance himself from them.

"Actually, Vera and I..." he said "We broke up, only a few days ago" he added

"What!?" Klavier shouted "B...but why?"

Phoenix,Maya, Ema, Larry and Matt just looked at the two brothers, having no idea what was going on. They intend to ask Klavier later.

"I can't tell you that right now" Kristoph said "Please try to understand" he pleaded

"All right, if you say so" Klavier then turned around and walked back towards the group

"What did he say?" asked Ema

"Nothing" Klavier then walked out of the room, followed by Ema


	3. Turnabout Lunch Break

Chapter 3: Turnabout Lunch Break

It was noon and the group got together at the school cafeteria. Klavier was still worried about his brother, Ema is curious about what the brothers talked about, the loveteams got back together and the girls were trying to get Franziska near Miles while the boys do the same for Miles.

"Guess who your'e meeting today?" said Maya

"Stop it!" shouted Franziska

"Don't worry, Franzy, we're not doing anything wrong, are we, Iris?" said Adrian as she was pulling Franziska on her right arm

"Of course not! Were your friends, why would we do something like that?" said Iris as she was the one pulling on Franziska's left arm

For the boys,

"Come on, now man!" said Phoenix as he was nagging Edgeworth

"I don't have time for that!" said Miles

"Well if you say so!" said Phoenix, shaking his head "I'll let Larry and Matt tell you the rest"

Larry and Matt then grabbed Miles and dragged him closer to Franziska

"There you go!" they then threw Miles into the chair next to Franziska, his glasses fell off, making Franziska blush.

The two boys then approached their girlfriends and then looked at the two, who were flushing red after looking at one another. Meanwhile, in another part of the canteen, Klavier and Ema were discussing what had happened to Kristoph.

"What happened anyway?" asked Ema, obviously angry at Klavier for not telling her earlier

"Kristoph" began Klavier "He broke up with Vera" he continued, letting out a sigh of disappointment

"That's too bad" said Ema "Did you ask him why?" she added

"That's the only thing he hadn't told me" said Klavier, he then looks over to the side looking at the three couples sitting happily at the end of the table

"They're so immature, yet adorable" began Ema, who was also looking at the side

"Yeah, but I think we better forget about Kristoph for now" added Klavier "Let's go" he then took Ema's hand and the two went to the others.

After about half an hour of teasing Miles and Franziska, they finally gave up on the two and decided to talk about something else.

"Hey guys, what do you wanna do today, after class?" began Phoenix

"I don't know, but I think we won't be available" said Iris

"Why is that?" asked Maya

"Because Mr. Armando gave us a lot of shit to work on" replied Adrian, who was obviously not happy with their homework

"Easy, Adriana" said Matt, taken aback by his girlfriend's sudden swearing

"Oh, sorry, got carried away there"

"Adrian can't help it" added Klavier "After all, you know she's one who goes with the groups gimmicks everytime, right?" he added

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Matt

"I have an idea" interrupted Larry "Say, you guys got your notebooks with you right?"

"And by notebooks, you mean computers, right?" asked Iris

"Yeah" said Larry "Kurain has the break for the next hour and you guys in Hazakura are going to be with Mr. Marshall, right?"

"Yeah, that's right" replied Adrian

"Well, Mr. Marshall would be just giving the requirements and you can have free time already! Or so I've heard" added Ema

"What are you guys suggesting?" asked Iris

"Isn't that obvious!? A chatroom!" said Matt "Besides, the school is on Wi-Fi now so why not?" he added

"Great idea!" said Adrian

"Well, that settles the next hour, but when are we gonna get out together guys?" asked Phoenix

"Well, we won't be free until the day after tomorrow so..." said Miles "Ah! I remember, we don't have classes on Wednesday!" he added

"Oh yeah, the first faculty meeting is on that day!" said Maya

"Well, what do you say, TF, care for 3DX on Wednesday?" asked Matt

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that the group's hobby was playing at arcades and their favorite game is Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX and Matt was referring to two – faces when he said TF, since they were the best in the game, surprisingly)**

"Sure, what game? 2 on 2? 1 on 1?" Franziska asked

"Boy vs Girl" said Miles

"You serious Miles?" asked Larry

"It's gonna be good" added Maya

"I'm guessing it would be TF1 vs DL6 (Franziska vs Miles), TF2 vs Dude! (Adrian vs Matt) and TF3 vs Butz (Iris vs Larry)" said Phoenix

**(A/N: TF is the two - face clan, totally addicted. And DL6 is Miles' weak card, you'll find out why in chapter 4)**

"Yeah! Why not? It's going to be fun anyway!" said Larry

"I guess so" said Phoenix

"Hold it!" interrupted Franziska "Why should I be against Miles!?" she protested

"Why, is there something wrong?" asked Larry

Adrian and Iris were then talking among themselves

"I know why she's complaining" said Iris

"Yeah, same here" said Adrian

"N..nothing, nothing" Franziska realized she was all too suspicious and decided to stop complaining

"Alright, everything's set then, see you on the chatroom later girls!" said Larry as the people of Hazakura left for their class


	4. Extras: Character Profiles Students

**IN DEPTH CHARACTER PROFILES (Students)**

Hey guys, I realized that the character profiles I had in the first chapter was not that detailed and could cause confusion in the future chapters so I decided to make an in-depth look of the characters in the story.

**Phoenix Wright**

Age: 17

Section: 3-2 Kurain

Description

Phoenix is Maya's boyfriend and one of the most famous boys among the juniors of Saiban High, along with Miles Edgeworth. He really likes reading books during free time and he is a good guy to be with during the group's gimmicks. Known to be Mr. Cool among the group.

**Miles Edgeworth**

Age: 17

Section: 3-1 Hazakura

Description

Miles is one of Saiban High's most famous boys in the juniors, along with Phoenix Wright. He also likes reading, but is more addicted to books than Phoenix. The only thing new about him is that he wears reading glasses. He also goes with the group's gimmicks but not too often, only when Franziska is there. He has a secret crush on her that only the boys know.

**Maya Fey**

Age: 15

Section: 3-2 Kurain

Description

Maya is Phoenix's girlfriend, obviously, and is the cutest girl among the juniors. She was the one that got Phoenix into reading and is more addicted to books than Edgeworth! She is always the one that is present in every gimmick the group had, whether Phoenix was there or not, she will always be there.

**Franziska von Karma**

Age: 15

Section: 3-1 Hazakura

Description

Leader of the Two-faces group, the most famous gal group in Saiban High. She openly admits her love for Miles and is always trying to get his attention, much to his delight. Her hobbies are unknown when is school, but when out in gimmicks, she is considered the queen of 3DX, the gang's favorite arcade game. Having defeated every single one of them except Miles Edgeworth, whom she had never faced.

(A/N: As noted in chapter 3, the group's favorite game is Maximum Tune 3DX, the most famous arcade racing game if it weren't for Initial D Acrade Stage)

**Larry Butz**

Age: 16

Section: 3-2 Kurain

Description

The total wacko boyfriend of Iris and best friend of Phoenix and Miles since grade school. He is neighbors with Matt Engarde and goes to school together with him. He has many hobbies, from playing PSP with Matt or using the full capabilities of the school's Wi-Fi connection with his laptop

**Matt Engarde**

Age: 16

Section: 3-2 Kurain

Description

The cool boyfriend of Adrian and neighbor of Larry. He has the same hobbies as Larry and known to be his best bud.

**Iris**

Age: 16

Section: 3-1 Hazakura

Description

Iris is the nerdy girlfriend of Larry and a member of the two – faces. She is a little enthusiastic, which is the complete opposite of her personality in the game. She is one who finds it easy to manage her activities, having been able to do her homework and still able to go out with her group

**Adrian Andrews**

Age: 17

Section: 3-1 Hazakura

Description

The eldest member of the gang and of two – faces, being older than Phoenix and Miles by three months. She is Matt's longtime girlfriend, ever since second year. Her hobbies are just like Matt, using the school's WI-Fi to its full extent. Like Iris, she is also good with managing tasks, having been able to go on the group's gimmick even though they have a quiz the next day.

**Apollo Justice**

Age: 15

Section 2-1 Gramarye

Description

The smartest boy of the sophomores and neighbor of Phoenix's cousin, Trucy and said to be her girlfriend, yet has not yet confirmed this. He seems to have hidden feelings for Trucy but refuses to show it. He is a part of the gang, though only sometimes but still manages to go with their gimmicks once in a while.

**Trucy Wright**

Age: 14

Section: 2-1 Gramarye

Description

The cutest girl of the sophomores. She is said to be Apollo's girlfriend but just considers him a friend, much to his dismay. What is known about her is that she is Phoenix's cousin and is the youngest member of the gang. Like Apollo, she is rarely seen with the gang during gimmicks

**Klavier Gavin**

Age: 16

Section: 3-2 Kurain

Description

Rocker boy of the juniors, known to bring his electric guitar everyday and use the school's amplifier, on headmaster Gant's permission. Even though he is a rocker boy, he is a smart guy, which is why the headmaster always allow him to use the amp. His hobbies are teaching his girlfriend Ema to play the guitar

**Kristoph Gavin**

Age: 16

Section: 3-2 Kurain

Description

Twin brother and the other side of Klavier Gavin. His personality is completely opposite of Klavier but they like one thing in common, music. Kristoph is known to review while hooked to his iPod. He had a girlfriend, Vera, but they recently broke up.

**Ema Skye**

Age: 15

Section: 3-2 Kurain

Description

Science teacher Lana Skye's younger sister and a science geek. She known everything in the periodic table! From the symbol to the atomic number of every single element. Still, science really was in her blood, so she doesn't mind of those things often. Having guitar lessons with Klavier during free time is one thing, but just playing Guitar Hero before the Science periodic test is just crazy!

**Vera Misham**

Age: 15

Section: 3-1 Hazakura

Description

Kristoph's mysterious girlfriend, she rarely talks to anybody else except the gang. Even though she is a mystery, she had feelings for Kristoph, until she decided to break up with him for a reason she can't tell. Her hobbies include reading books. She is one to be rarely seen during gimmicks, unlike Kristoph.


	5. Extras: Character Profiles Teachers

**IN DEPTH CHARACTER PROFILES (Teachers)**

**Mia Fey**

Age: 25

Subject: 3rd year English

Description

She is Maya's older sister and boyfriend of Diego Armando. Her personality is the same, but gives a lot of free time for the students when she feels like it or if students want.

**Diego Armando**

Age: 28

Subject: 3rd year Mathematics

Description

Mia's boyfriend for 2 years, he is just like Mia when it comes to the other section but when it comes to Hazakura, he takes his job seriously, giving out homeworks that would literally kill his students.

**Lana Skye**

Age: 27

Subject: 3rd year Science

Description

Ema's older sister and her science tutor. She is a little serious about her work but still manages to crack up a few jokes sometimes. She is the girlfriend of Jake Marshall

**Jake Marshall**

Age: 27

Subject: 2nd year English and 3rd year Physics

Description

Lana's boyfriend and coolest teacher to be with for the sophomores and juniors. He lets the kids copy notes and have fun, leaving the studying part to them.

**Dick Gumshoe**

Age: 26

Subject: 3rd year PE

Description

Unlike any gym teachers around, Gumshoe is one happy dude, he always makes PE free time unless he has an announcement to make. Lessons for him are all found in the textbook so they don't get to see him often.

**Maggey Byrde**

Age: 25

Subject: Homeroom

Description

Being the guidance counselor of a well disciplined school full of fun seeking kids is fun for Maggey, having her office clean of visitors like children reported of bad behavior is an achievement for any school. Still, she focuses more on her boyfriend, Dick Gumshoe.

**Winston Payne**

Age: 53

Subject: 2nd year Literature

Description

The oldest teacher of Saiban High, and the most boring, at that! He bores his students to death and has known that fact. Still, he is still loved by students for not scolding them even once.

**Damon Gant**

Age: 40

Subject: Calculus(lapsed), Principal

Description

Everybody's favorite principal. Even though his stare of death is EPIC, he is still a kind man, but strict during assemblies for attendance. Which caused him to befriend everyone at Kurain due to their often tardiness and absences.


	6. Turnabout Free Time

**Maximum Tune 3 DX is just my favorite game, and when I thought about what would be the gang's favorite game, it was the only thing that came into my mind since I was going to the arcade for like what, three times a week and spend my day's allowance on that. Hehe**

**And this chapter is mostly focused on the group's chatroom during their 1 o' clock classes talking about the gig on Wednesday and other stuff, including a slight trash talk in 3DX.**

Chapter 4: Turnabout Free Time

1 o' clock in the afternoon, and section 3-1 Hazakura has just arrived into the class of Mr. Jake Marshall, Physics class. And as Ema had predicted, Mr. Marshall really did just give the requirements for the class and already declared the rest of the period as free time.

And also as planned, the girls of two-faces were going to have hold a chatroom with the boys, but before that, they first did their math homework, making free time at home longer.

It was already 30 minutes past 1 and the people of 3-2 Kurain were into their free time hobbies, Kristoph was answering homework while hooked to his iPod, Klavier was busy teaching Ema how to play the guitar, on her request, and Phoenix and Maya were reading their favorite books. Matt and Larry were a different story, they had no specific hobby, they would go head to head on NFS Underground Rivals on their PSP or go surfing the internet with their notebook computers.

Now they were really getting uneasy, they were waiting for the girls to go in and chat but still they haven't got any word. Matt had buzzed Adrian 20 times and Larry had buzzed Iris 40 times!. They were already thinking of leaving when suddenly.....

Hazakura_Iris: BUZZ!

KirioAndrews: BUZZ!

MatttheDUDE: Hey, what took you so long!?

LarryButz: Yeah, we're waiting for you for what? Half an hour!?

Hazakura_Iris: Sorry 'bout that

KirioAndrews: Yeah, we had to help Franziska in our Math assignment

MatttheDUDE: Ok

Hazakura_Iris: So what do you guys wanna talk about now?

LarryButz: About what you are doing now

KirioAndrews: Oh, right now, we're talking to you two

MatttheDUDE: Very funny, Adriana

LarryButz: No seriously

Hazakura_Iris: Right now, were looking at Franziska staring at Miles like he was the stars!

KirioAndrews: No surprise there though, as if that was new, so how about you two?

MatttheDUDE: Nothing, just looking at the rest of the group

LarryButz: Wanna know about them?

KirioAndrews: Sure

MatttheDUDE: Well, Kristoph is still gloating over his break up

Hazakura_Iris: WHAT!? With Misham?

LarryButz: Damn it Engarde! Didn't Klavier tell you not to tell anybody!

KirioAndrews: I though so

MatttheDUDE: ?

KirioAndrews: Vera is also gloating about something, I thought about a break – up and I didn't know it would be true

Hazakura_Iris: Right now, Vera is also at the same mood as Kristoph

MatttheDUDE: Is that so

LarryButz: Hate to break the moment but please don't let anybody here know that you know about the break up

KirioAndrews: Don't worry

LarryButz: Your secret is safe with us

MatttheDUDE: Thanks

Unknown to Larry and the others, everybody else on Kurain had their laptops with them and decided to join their chatroom to surprise them

FirebirdNick has joined the chatroom

Mayachan has joined the chatroom

FopGavin has joined the chatroom

SciSkye has joined the chatroom

iPodGavin has joined the chatroom

MatttheDUDE: WTF

LarryButz: What the hell

FirebirdNick: Hi guys!

Mayachan: Mind if we join in

FopGavin: We still got a good 15 minutes anyway

SciSkye: Huh? Edgeworth and Franziska aren't here

FopGavin: Hey Kristoph, what's wrong? You ain't talking here

iPodGavin: Nothing

KirioAndrews: Well, at least many of the gang are here

Hazakura_Iris: What now? What to talk about?

FirebirdNick: About the gig on Wednesday

Mayachan: Sure, where to?

MatttheDUDE: Well, isn't there a better place for 3DX ownage than the arcade at the Gatewater Mall

KirioAndrews: Yeah right, like you could even get ahead of me

FopGavin: Alright, alright, you can let your cars do the talking on Wednesday

iPodGavin: So now what?

SciSkye: Well, how about we ask Trucy and Apollo to come along

FirebirdNick: Sure, I'll go ask them later

FopGavin: Hey Kristoph, I know your down this time, so are you coming along?

iPodGavin: Why not? After all, I need something to keep my mind off things

Mayachan: Yeah! The gang's back together!

WhipLashSplash has entered the chatroom

PinkisnotMagenta has entered the chatroom

KirioAndrews: Well, well, who do we have here

Hazakura_Iris: Done daydreaming about Miles are we Franziska

WhipLashSplash: Shut up Iris!

IpodGavin: She's guilty of it! Hahaha

FopGavin: Welcome back to the real world Franziska!

PinkisnotMagenta: So, were you guys talking about the gig on Wednesday

MatttheDUDE: Yeah, we were just talking about owning you guys in 3DX!

WhipLashSplash: Oh yeah, how about you and I go first

MatttheDUDE: Damn, anybody but you! You cheater!

KirioAndrews: Oh yeah I remember, the last time we played Matt had a 760 on him while Franziska had an 825 on her. That was ownage Matt! Haha

MatttheDUDE: See, I told you you were cheating!

PinkisnotMagenta: Don't worry, I'll get her for you guys

LarryButz: Whoa! Hold on there Edgey

PinkisnotMagenta: Larry!? I thought you were in someplace else!

FirebirdNick: Oh yeah, I didn't see you there

Mayachan: Same here

FopGavin: Me too

IpodGavin: Me either

SciSkye: Same here

LarryButz: ............

LarryButz: Oh -whimpers-

FirebirdNick: Relax man! It was just a joke!

LarryButz: Really? -sobs-

FopGavin: Yeah man, I mean why wouldn't we see you there anyway?

LarryButz: Thanks guys, you make me feel better

SciSkye: Acting doesn't suit you Larry

LarryButz: I know, anyway, what you say again Edgey!?

PinkisnotMagenta: What? Got a problem with that!?

In the Physics class, Miles was wagging his game card in front of Franziska's face. She stared in awe as she read what was written on it

WhipLashSplash: OMG! OMFG!

KirioAndrews: What?

WhipLashSplash: SSS King of Wangan!

Hazakura_Iris: What!?

KirioAndrews: No way! You gotta be kidding me!

Miles threw the card to Adrian and Iris, they couldn't believe their eyes, someone else having an SSS ranking other than Franziska!

FirebirdNick: No way Edgey! How long you been playing that thing!?

PinkisnotMagenta: Not for a long time I guess

Mayachan: All hail the king of 3DX! Hehehe

MatttheDUDE: I'm guessing he was the first to play this game! I mean I've only got C1 rank and he got SSS!?

FopGavin: So it was you Kristoph and I saw that time............

IpodGavin: Yeah, Klavier and I saw you playing at the Gatewater two months ago! We thought it was somebody else but it really looked like you

LarryButz: Well, we have a secret weapon now

MatttheDUDE: Haha, what are you going to say to that now

KirioAndrews: Don't worry Matt, I'll be the one owning your ass anyway

The bell suddenly rang, the next classes were about to begin

FirebirdNick: Oh shit! The bell rang! Well, I guess we gonna have to close this one now

FirebirdNick has left the chatroom

Mayachan has left the chatroom

SciSkye has left the chatroom

KirioAndrews has left the chatroom

MattheDUDE has left the chatroom

PinkisnotMagenta has left the chatroom

IpodGavin has left the chatroom

FopGavin has left the chatroom

Hazakura_Iris has left the chatroom

LarryButz has left the chatroom

WhipLashSplash has left the chatroom

**If your curious as to why Edgeworth was just that good in 3DX, because if you remember, he was a closet Steel Samurai fan, he hides his otaku-like knowledge about the show. Here, he hides his game card, whose stats are god-like. In here, he was trying to show-off to Franziska, which definitely worked! Plus points for Franziska**

**You rarely see any SSS players these days, not when you're in Hong Kong though, those guys are gods of WMMT! They have like, clans that the members are all SSS ranks! Here in the Philippines, I think it's only Team Akuma or Team N2O that has SSS players.**

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

**Wednesday came, and of course, everybody was waiting at their usual gathering place, in front of Saiban High. Phoenix and Maya arrived first, like they usually did, then came the two-faces with their guys, Iris and Larry, Adrian and Matt and of course, Franziska and Miles, who were raising higher suspicions due to the fact that they were together. A few minutes later, Klavier, Ema and Kristoph. Everybody was there, the only things left to do was to head to Gatewater Mall.**

**Gatewater Mall, 10 in the morning, opening hours, nobody else was there except a few people and the gang. They headed for their prime destination, the Berry Big Arcade.**

**The Berry Big arcade was huge, although it's name might lead you to believe it is a circus ('cause it originally was!) It was the most famous arcade in the city, having the best arcade games any kid or young at heart could wish for. One of those big time games was the group's favorite, The Maximum Tune 3DX. Of course, they wouldn't go there without a score to settle, they were known visitors since the child of the owner of the arcade, Regina, was a close friend of theirs. They would regularly get free games and pay only if they feel like it.**


	7. Extras: Character 3DX Profiles

**EXTRAS: Character Game Cards**

**If the gang's tradition is playing 3DX, then I think everybody should know about them when playing the game. If you want to know more about the game, wiki it. I used my friends and my own card for their stats.**

**Phoenix**

Name: NickPW

Car: 350Z (Z33) 760hp/B

Rank: B1/ Highway Magician

**Miles**

Name: Edgey

Car: Supra RZ (JZA80) 825hp/DG

Rank: SSS/ King of Wangan

Name: DL6

Car: Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32) 700hp/D

Rank: C1/ Belt Line Veteran

**Maya**

Name: Kurain

Car: 350Z (Z33) 760hp/B

Rank: B2/ Purple Lightning

**Franziska**

Name: TF1

Car: Fairlady Z (S30) 825hp/DG

Rank: SSS/ The Devil Z

**Larry**

Name: Butz

Car: HiAce 780hp/D

Rank: C3/ Mow em Down

**Iris**

Name: TF3

Car: RX – 8 (SE3P) 780hp/D

Rank: C1/ Pink Bullet

**Matt**

Name: Dude!

Car: Evolution X (CZ4A) 815hp/DG

Rank: A/ Osaka Runner

**Adrian**

Name: TF2

Car: Skyline GT-R V-Spec II Nur (BNR34) 825/DG (This is why Matt is always complaining of cheating)

Rank: A/ C1 Master

**Klavier**

Name: Fop

Car: RX-7 Effini (FD3S) 780hp/D

Rank: B1/ Nagoya Runner

**Kristoph**

Name: Ipod

Car: RX-7 Effini (FD3S) 800hp/D (You claim to run like that on Hakone, you're just like him)

Rank: A/ Hakone Master

**Ema**

Name: SciSky

Car: MR-S (ZZW30) 600hp/HG (The only grip oriented player in the gang)

Rank: C1/ Wangan Beginner (She likes to look like a noob with her title)


	8. Turnabout Gimmicks and Dates

**DISCLAIMER: Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX belongs to Namco. It is my addiction but not my possession.**

Chapter 5: Turnabout Video Games and Frappe!

Wednesday came, and of course, everybody was waiting at their usual gathering place, in front of Saiban High. Phoenix and Maya arrived first, like they usually did, then came the two-faces with their guys, Iris and Larry, Adrian and Matt and of course, Franziska and Miles, who were raising higher suspicions due to the fact that they were together. A few minutes later, Klavier, Ema and Kristoph. Everybody was there, the only things left to do was to head to Gatewater Mall.

Gatewater Mall, 10 in the morning, opening hours, nobody else was there except a few people and the gang. They headed for their prime destination, the Berry Big Arcade.

The Berry Big arcade was huge, although it's name might lead you to believe it is a circus ('cause it originally was!) It was the most famous arcade in the city, having the best arcade games any kid or young at heart could wish for. One of those big time games was the group's favorite, The Maximum Tune 3DX. Of course, they wouldn't go there without a score to settle, they were known visitors since the child of the owner of the arcade, Regina, was a close friend of theirs. They would regularly get free games and pay only if they feel like it.

They treat the game like some kind of religion having a tournament of sorts before the semestral break is a common tradition for the group. First up, an exhibition match, Nick vs. Maya, 350Z vs 350Z, both of them were regular players, but, they don't participate in the heated rivalries very often.

The winner of that match was Maya, leaving Phoenix behind by over 100m. Next up, another exhibition match, Kristoph vs Klavier, they are twins in real life, and in video games, they both use the same car, but different colors. They both use an RX-7, Klavier's was red and Kristoph's was blue.

"Come on, Klavier, catch up! I'm stopping by the side"

"Shit Kristoph! Who turns a red corner on 5th gear anyway!? Huh!?"

"Take it easy!"

They don't drive the same, even though he doesn't look the part, Kristoph's a force to be reckoned with when it comes to the Hakone mountain roads, he owned Klavier by 150m flat! Nobody else can drive at Hakone at 5th gear except Kristoph.

Next up, the last exhibition, Iris vs Larry, a cute car vs a tough car, it was Iris' pink RX-8 against Larry's HiAce. Larry was a game geek, using the shifting cheat to get that HiAce. It was a heavy car and was very slow in corners, which led to Iris owning Larry in the C1 area by 50m.

"What the hell's happening to my van!?"

"What? Turning a corner at 250km/h? Hehe"

"Awwwww"

The two heated battles would start, fourth battle, it was Matt vs. Adrian, EvoX (780/D) vs. R34,(780/D) they were always after each other, even though they were dating, they wouldn't let up when it comes to 3DX. The course, the three lap loop of Osaka. It was fierce, they wouldn't go apart for like even 10m! The battle was close but Matt ate his words and was owned by Adrian for the fifth straight time!

"Damn it! It's the final corner!"

"Oh no you won't, Matt!"

"Damn! Why you blocking my lane!?"

"It's called tactics, Matt, hahaha!"

"I say that's cheating, Adrian"

The fifth battle, the king vs the queen, Miles vs. Franziska, after two months of hiding, Edgeworth has finally shown his true colors. Two SSS ranks go head to head. Supra (825/DG) vs S30Z(825/DG), it was the match of the year! The course, Nagoya Speed Line. It was the most heart-stopping match, more heart-stopping than Adrian and Matt's race, the two would overtake one another every 10 seconds. The match would have looked like a draw, but Miles won, with a +0m advantage!

"Oh damn, you're good, Miles"

".............................................."

"Argh! That was a close battle, don't you think?"

"Yeah"

The next destination, Starbucks, they would get Frappe everytime after the arcade, and even sometimes, there were bets in the game, the loser would buy the winner their frappe. They arrived in front of the mall's Starbucks, when they saw two familiar figures by the counter. A woman with long brown hair wearing a black shirt and black pants and a man with spike black hair wearing a red jacket and jeans. The two turned around and Maya recognized the two as Mia and Diego, dating.

"Whoa! Sis! And......Mr. Armando!?" Maya whispered

"Really?" said Phoenix

"Yeah look!" Maya said

"Yeah, it is them" said Ema, who recognized

"Let's go in there like we didn't see them, okay?" suggested Maya

"Why do that?" asked Franziska

"Because, sis thinks I'm keeping tabs on her and Mr. Armando" said Maya

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Matt

"I'll explain later, let's just do it" said Maya

They went in talking to each other, ignoring Mia and when she saw them, she was surprised

"Hey Maya, what are you doing here?" Mia said angrily

"Oh sis! I didn't know you were here" said Maya, pretending like she planned

"Oh, I see you have your friends with you" she was embarrassed, she didn't see the others with Maya

"Hi, Ms. Fey and Mr. Armando" said the rest of the group as a sign of respect

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Diego

"Nothing really" said Phoenix "We were just hanging out here, that's all" added Miles

"Oh I see, we'll get going then." said Mia

"Where to next, kitten?" asked Diego

"I don't know, you tell me" Mia answered back

The two then walked out of the cafe and the gang got seated in the six sofas with a large glass table in the center

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear Mr. Armando call Ms. Fey "Kitten"?" asked Larry

"Yeah, I heard him too" said Kristoph

"Know anything about this, Maya?" asked Iris

"About that...." she paused for a moment and then continued "You saw that bright thing in sis' hand right?"

"Yeah, I think I saw something like that" said Adrian "Wait....it's not what I think it is right?" she added

"Yeah, Adrian, you're right. It is an engagement ring" Maya said softly

"Whaaaatttt!?" everybody shouted in surprise

"Yes, Mr. Armando proposed to my sis about two weeks ago" she said "And the reason why sis thinks that I am keeping tabs on her is because she didn't tell me about it. I just found out from your sister, Ema" she added

"Oh yeah, Ms. Fey and sis are best friends after all" said Ema

"Well, enough of that, what frappe do you guys want to drink?" asked Klavier as he stood from his chair, getting the others' orders

"TF would get Mocha" said Franziska

"Larry and I would get cappucino" said Matt

"I would like chocolate" said Maya, turning to Phoenix "What about you, Nick?"

"Me?" said Phoenix "Ummm....I'll have vanilla"

"How about you Kristoph?"

"I'll have mocha as well"

"All right" said Klavier before turning to Ema "And you, Ema?"

"Chocolate" she said. Klavier then went to the counter to order for the gang

"Hey Phoenix, wasn't Apollo and Trucy coming with us today?" asked Larry

"They refused, Apollo said he had to go somewhere and Trucy wasn't interested" said Phoenix

"Oh, too bad" said Matt

"Anyway, it was exciting" said Franziska

"What is?" asked Miles

"Earlier" she replied "The game, dummy"

"Oh that" said Miles "It was just a fluke" he added

Miles was known to be humble to everyone. But, Franziska doesn't buy what he said just now

"Oh come on, Miles" she said "You're too humble" she added giving a sweet stare at Miles.

"Whoa! She's making her move" Adrian whispered to Iris

"Who knew that 3DX would bring them together?" Iris whispered back

Everybody was staring at the two of them, still staring at each other

"How long are you going to keep the stare going?" said Kristoph. The two of them jumped apart immediately, their cheeks flushing red, everybody laughed. The two then looked back at each other and smiled, much to everyone's shock.

"Hey guys! Frappe's here" said Klavier

Everybody got their frappes and started to drink. Larry and Matt were having a drink off, with Matt having the brain freeze first. The girls were having a discussion among themselves and so are the boys, after half an hour. The gang decided to go home.

They were heading out the mall when they noticed something unusual, totally unusual. It was Miles and Franziska holding hands, usually, it would only be Phoenix and Maya, Matt and Adrian, Larry and Iris and; Klavier and Ema.

The group stared at the two suspiciously, making Franziska wonder why. But Miles realized it and spoke up

"What?" said Miles "Is something wrong with this?"

"Yeah! Everything is!" said Larry

"Well, will there be still something wrong if I say this was our first date?" said Miles as he looked at Franziska, who was blushing at that moment

"All right, I see" said Phoenix, acting like he wasn't surprised

"Why are you guys acting like there's nothing wrong?" said Franziska as she was surprised at the group's calm reaction

"You know, Franzy, we figured it would end up like this sooner than later" said Adrian

"Yeah, we would like, see you and Miles get close during classes" added Iris

"I....guess so" said Franziska, blushing deeper

"Well then, let's get going home then, everybody" said Klavier

The group went home and got some rest since tomorrow is another day at school. They had fun, every single one of them, it was a quintuple date. Well, except for Kristoph who obviously was dumped, but still, being with the group for a whole day was enough to make him forget Vera for even only a day.


	9. Turnabout Pop Quiz

Chapter 6: Turnabout Pop Quiz

Saiban High always upholds its high educational standards thing, and that's what the gang hates, even the people of Hazakura hate that kind of thing. Why? Because every morning that headmaster Gant would comment about it(which is very rarely heard), all of their teachers would give pop quizzes.

The people of Kurain despises those kinds of days, what do they do then? They throw the teacher off his or her concentration by being good kids, which surprisingly enough, is very effective! Here's one instance, in Ms. Lana Skye's class.

"Okay class, today we will have a..." Lana was talking proudly

"POP QUIZ!?" interrupted the whole class

"Well, how do you know!?" asked Lana

"Well sis, it is really the class' attitude to be always prepared!" Ema boasted

"Hmmmm" Lana was thinking

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was drilling one thing into their minds, "She will call it off!"

"Oh well, it was only a test whether you're prepared which obviously you are! I will call the test off!" said Lana

"Yeeaaahhh!!!!"

"Chalk one up for the board, Ema!" shouted Larry as Ema was holding their record of how many times that trick worked for teachers

"Hey, let me see how we're doing" said Phoenix as he grabbed the record from Ema and everybody gathered around him to look how they're doing

Lana Skye – 7 sticks

Jaka Marshall – 7 sticks

Mia Fey – 7 sticks

Diego Armando – 7 sticks

Dick Gumshoe – 0 sticks

"Hey! Why don't we have any sticks for Mr. Gumshoe!?" asked Maya

"That's because he doesn't go to class!" said Kristoph

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! He skips his own classes!" said Klavier

"That's why we have two hours of lunch break every Thursday, right?" said Matt

On the Hazakura, things were going much smoother for them, they would just keep quiet and make the teacher sound stupid like talking to nobody. Here's another instance, in Mr. Diego Armando's class

"All right, class, today we will have a pop quiz"

"................" (I wish there was the owl sound during the night)

"Are you all prepared?"

"..............."

"I guess you are"

"What was that sir?" Adrian would ask to avoid blowing their cover

"-sigh-.....Well, I guess there is no use in doing these things"

Adrian, Franziska and Iris would then look at each other and then giggle, Miles would just put on a wide smile and Vera, well she would do the same.

For Gramarye, they would use their innocent faces to force the teacher to give it up. For them, we would go to Mr. Payne's class

"Okay class, today we will have a pop quiz!"

The students would then make innocent faces to make the teacher stop it.

"Please, Mr. Payne!" Trucy pleaded

"We haven't really had any lesson at all, sir!" Apollo added

"I guess you're right, well, free time!"

"Yes! You made a good point there Polly!"

"Well, it is the truth after all!"

There would also be joint classes, where two classes under one teacher, for that, Kurain and Hazakura use their ultimate secret weapon, BLACKMAIL! There were only two teachers that had Kurain and Hazakura as their joint classes, Jake Marshall and Mia Fey, they were the perfect victims.

In Mia Fey's class

"Alright class, today I will give a pop quiz!"

"Wait up!" Maya would interfere, then she would walk towards Mia and whisper something

"You know we saw you and Mr. Armando yesterday right?" she said

"All right, all right, I give up!" said Mia, nobody in the faculty knows about their secret than Jake and Lana, whose secret they also keep. Intimate relationships between teachers of the faculty was strictly prohibited in Saiban High, that's why Maya can control her sister to her bidding."

"Maya here just reminded me something, and because of that, I won't give a pop quiz today"

For Jake's class, it was Ema who was doing the blackmailing

"Today, we would have a..."

"Mr. Marshall!" Ema would interfere

"What is it?"

Ema would just glare at Jake and give him a look that tells everything, she would give away Jake and Lana's relationship to the whole class.

"Oh, nothing sir, I'm sorry" Ema would then avoid blowing her cover

"What were you saying again, Mr. Marshall?" asked Vera

"I-it's nothing class, never mind it!" he would call off the pop quiz and just like that, Kurain, Hazakura and even Gramarye would be able to avoid their pop quiz days.

**We would usually convince our teachers to not give quizzes by changing the topic we were discussing, which the teacher would just go with the flow, and when she realizes it, there would only be about 15 minutes left, which was not enough time. Anyway, I just remembered those memories when I was a first year student, so I decided to put it into the story.**


	10. Turnabout School Dates

Chapter 7: Turnabout School Dates

If everybody in the gang has a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, how do they maintain it. I mean, you can't just go and walk around the school holding hands, even though Ms. Byrde, the guidance counselor has no objections to that, Mr. Gant does. What do they do? Hold hands together under the canteen table!

Thursday, the week after their gig, the gang are together again during their break, now Apollo and Trucy are with them, who secretly was dating already. They are again in their usual spot, the long table in the corner of the canteen which has their doodles under it, since they would be in trouble if they did that on the table itself.

"Hey guys, it's been a while since we got together like this, right?" started Phoenix, who was looking to see if everyone really was there

"Yeah, it's been what, since the start of the new year!?" added Maya, holding Phoenix's hand

"Well, yeah, how do you suppose we celebrate this?" Apollo asked, holding Trucy's hands under the table so nobody can notice it while exchanging glances with her.

"I dunno, maybe chat about things like we used to do!" suggested Larry

"Wait! I have an idea!" Kristoph, who was holding Ver's hand, downed the bottle of iced tea he was drinking and put it in the middle of the table "Spin the bottle!" he suggested

"Haha! Nice idea bro!" said Klavier, who was holding Ema's hand "Let's add a little twist" he added

"What kind of twist?" asked Miles

"We go by couples" Klavier answered

"Fine by me, spin it!" said Matt

The bottle started spinning and everybody was confident it won't be them except Apollo and Trucy, they would be caught if it pointed to them. They were dating for only a week, the reason why they didn't go to the gig was because they had their own agenda, which was a date, their first date.

Fortunately for them, it was Matt and Adrian who went up first and no one else was more happy to give them a punishment other than the twins, Kristoph would give them a question if they chose truth and Klavier would be the one to give a consequence if they chose dare. And they chose dare.

"What's the dare?" asked Adrian

"Hmmmmmm......" Klavier was thinking hard, with a sinister grin on his face

"I have a bad feeling about this one" Matt whispered to Adrian

"All right, your dare would be..." Klavier paused for a moment, raising the suspense, he leaned onto Matt, who was across the table

"Kiss her, in the lips" he whispered

Matt was more than happy to hear that dare and as Klavier went back to his seat, he quickly turned towards Adrian and looked at her in the eye, making her blush

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked

Matt put a hand on her chin and they slowly leaned onto each other and they slowly let their lips meet, to everyone's shock

"Whaaatttttt!!!"

They held their kiss for 10 more seconds before parting, they looked again at each other and then

"I really love you, Matt" said Adrian

"I love you too, Adrian" said Matt

Everybody knew they were damn serious, as Matt never, ever, ever, calls Adrian _Adrian_, he would call her Adriana instead.

"I guess that wasn't too bad, hahaha!" Klavier laughed his ass off at the sight of the two

"Guess we owe you one then, Klavier" said Adrian as she looked at Klavier, who was the cause of her first kiss with her boyfriend, Matt.

"All right, next one!" said Kristoph as he spun the bottle again, Apollo and Trucy were more nervous, as what happened earlier with Adrian and Matt.

The bottle pointed towards Phoenix and Maya, in this case, they chose truth having Miles squeeze Phoenix's hand and Franziska for Maya's. Their question, "Have you kissed each other already?"

"Not yet!" Phoenix said as Miles squeezed his hand

"No!" Maya's hand was also squeezed

After three more answers of constant no, Miles and Franziska let the two go, and Phoenix spun the bottle once more. This time, pointed to Apollo and Trucy, who were on the verge of fainting.

"Truth" said Apollo

Iris then stepped in and asked the question for the two, she was on Trucy's hand while Larry was on Apollo's.

"All right, what are you two hiding under the table?" she asked

"N-nothing!" the two of them answered, and their hands were squeezed harder

"What is it?" asked Iris, once more

"All right! We'll tell!" said Apollo, attempting to break free, but not before another squeeze

"We're holding hands!" said Trucy, and Iris and Larry let them go and everybody stared in shock from what they've heard. The two were actually dating!

"We're dating, Polly and I" said Trucy as she slung an arm into her new boyfriend's arm

"I knew it! I knew forehead would make it!" said Klavier

"I guess you're right Gavin" said Phoenix

"Well, the gang has six couples now! The gang is now a whole!" said Vera

"Yeah! Next spin!" Kristoph added as he spun the bottle again, this time pointed towards Ema and Klavier

Kristoph was the one who would do everything when it comes to Klavier, it was his payback for every time Klavier gave him a hard time with Vera.

"Dare" Klavier said proudly

Kristoph was just shaking his head proudly "Klavier, you forgot what I told you, right?" he asked, with a grin on his face

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Klavier said

"Sing for Ema, Klavier" Kristoph said

In all their games like this, it was always singing for Ema that Klavier hated the most, he really doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of her, even though he is a rocker boy with his own band.

Klavier then sang Guilty Love for her, and which for the 15th time, she was entranced! Because of that, Klavier would receive a peck on the cheek. Which would make him blush and send everyone else laughing their asses off.

The final spin, it was pointed towards Kristoph and Vera, Klavier took this opportunity for payback and

did the punishment. They chose truth, and Klavier really was hoping for that, since something has been bugging him since the other day.

"Krissi, how did you and Vera get together again?" he asked

"Well that, I can explain that, it really was my fault" said Vera " I know it's stupid but I got really jealous at that time" she added

"That time?" Klavier curiously asked

"Yes, the time when your sister Krisselda got back, I thought she was somebody else. So I got angry at Kristoph, and broke up with him." she said

"You really need to stop thinking I'm hittin' on others except you, Vera" said Kristoph

"Yeah, and I just realized it when I saw Klavier accompanying Krisselda to the airport" she added

"Oh I see, anyway, it's a good thing you got back quickly" said Phoenix

"Yeah, I understand her anyway, remember that night, Klav?" said Kristoph

"Oh right, Selda got way too drunk you had to carry her back home, which was two blocks from the bar" said Klavier, eveybody then laughed and as unfortunate as it seems, the party – pooper which was the school bell, rang and everyone had classes. They split up and got to their next classes.


	11. Turnabout Project Hazakurain: Planning

Chapter 8: Turnabout Project HazaKurain Planning Stage

Late September, the time where class projects come in, and the gang's favorite time of the year. Why? Because class projects are what they excel at, each and every one of them. They are like the leaders of the class when it comes to these things. What would happen if they would all work together on one class project?

That came true, as their class project in Mia Fey's English subject, Hazakura and Kurai would work together in a joint class project, the project: A Motion Picture.

Everybody was excited for the project, since this was the first time they had a project like this, and, the first time everybody was on the job.

Their project was to make a movie based on anything at all, whether it be a game, movie or tv show, as long as they have an original plot. The characters can also be based on the characters of the based show, but is also needed to be an original character. The movie must be full length, a minimum of 1 hour and a maximum of three hours, they were going to be given the whole month of October (excluding the 4th week periodic exams) for the project and the submission date would be after the semestral break.

Luckily for the group, there were two fanfiction writers in Hazakura, Juan Corrida and Celeste Inpax. They would make the story outline once everybody had decided on a topic. There were also costume designers for the HazaKurain, Ron and Desiree DeLite of Kurain. The only thing remaining, are props designers. And once again, lady luck shines upon the group as Adrian and Iris are known artists and decided that the would design the props to be used.

First one, storyboard, the group needs to decide what movie, tv show or game they would base their story on, so they talk about it

"All right, which story do you need to base this play on?" asked Miles

"Juan and Celeste here have a few suggestions for the play" added Franziska

"All right, so for the base story, we have the following" said Juan "We have Twilight, High School Musical, Da Vinci Code, Gundam, Harvey Birdman and Last Samurai" added Celeste

"Hmmmm...." everybody was thinking hard

"So guys, what do you think?" asked Phoenix

"Hmmmm.." everybody was still thinking and discussing among themselves, Iris then speaks for Hazakura

"Hazakura chooses Harvey Birdman!"

"Alright, we have Hazakura's opinion. Kurain, what do you have in mind?"

Everybody at Kurain is still discussing things in a circle and when they split up, Klavier stands up for them

"Alright Klavier, what do the guys have in mind?" asked Phoenix

"Kurain seconds Hazakura's motion!"

"That means it's unanimous then, we would base our storyboard on Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law" said Miles

"Yes!" Juan and Celeste apparently had more ideas ready for Harvey Birdman so they got on to Juan's laptop and decided to start the storyboard right away

The first part of setting is done, all is needed is the storyboard itself to make the costumes and the props necessary for the movie. With nothing to do, Adrian and Matt decided to help Juan and Celeste in the storyboards and make the work go faster.

HazaKurain would make their most epic class project, yet. Everybody was on the job, with four new members of the gang, can they make their first joint project a success?

**Sorry for the short chapter but it can't be avoided (for me that is) since I only intended the planning part for this one. So to make everyone aware of the new gang members, I now present to you the profiles for Juan, Celeste, Ron and Dessie!**

**Juan Corrida**

**Age: 16**

**Section: Hazakura**

**Description: **Unknown to everybody else, Juan and Matt were bestfriends since they were young, but Juan left the country to study abroad during elementary and had just returned to America to study High School, luckily, his best friend Matt was also studying here. Juan had met his girlfriend Celeste here in Saiban High during their sophomore years, so their relationship has been going on for almost the same time as Matt and Adrian's.

**Celeste Inpax**

**Age: 17**

**Section: Hazakura**

**Description: **Celeste and Adrian were close friends during childhood since their mother's were best friends and they would always see each other. But Adrian had to move to a new place so they didn't get to see each other since then. Their friendship is still close but not as close during their childhood since they didn't get to be classmates ever since entering high school.

**Ron and Desiree DeLite**

**Age: 16/17**

**Section: Kurain**

**Description:** Ron and Dessie, the famous siblings of Kurain, these two are inseperable, not going afar from each other every single day, the two were also famous for designing costumes in every stage play they were in since their mother is a fashion designer and Ron is an avid cosplayer, which would explain his liking in costume designing. Dessie on the other hand, is a natural, she was also going with Ron at cosplays at times and always wins best costumes, which she made herself.


	12. Turnabout Project Hazakurain: Storyboard

**This chapter consists mostly of the storyboard so the only dialogs here would be in the beginning. The next chapter would be about their shooting and the script would be detailed**

Chapter 9: Turnabout Project HazaKurain Storyboard Stage

The next day, Juan and Celeste, with the help of Matt and Adrian, had finished the whole storyboard, the title of the movie: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

Of course, from the title itself you can guess that Phoenix is the main character and the rest of the group would portray themselves, which would make things easier since nobody has to adapt a different personality rather than their own.

The secondary main characters were Maya, Larry and Kristoph while the antagonists are Miles, Klavier and Franziska. Everybody else would act as witnesses in the trials.

Everybody thought that the storyboard the four made was pretty impressive, so to add more excitement to them, they decided that there be a part in the movie made for them. The group had talked over themselves and decided that the storyline of the movie would revolve around them.

"Are you serious!?" asked Celeste, who was surprised by the sudden change of plans

"Yeah, we are" replied Phoenix

"But...we wouldn't have time to make another storyboard and we're out of ideas!" added Adrian

"Then we put you guys in the place of the story characters!" suggested Miles

"Yeah! I'm sure Larry and I would make better assistants, right, Larry?" added Maya

"Of course!" said Larry

"Well then, let's get back to the drawing board" said Phoenix

This time, the revision of the storyboard was going fast because everybody was helping out, after only two hours, they have plotted everything, from start to finish. This is their story summary:

_Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who is famous for turning hopeless cases around. With his friends Maya Fey and Larry Butz, they investigate crime scenes and find evidence that would point to an unknown killer's identity and prove the accused innocent. Unknown to others, Phoenix has a special power of knowing whether people are keeping secrets._

_Phoenix always face off with the country's best prosecutors; Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma and Klavier Gavin. Despite the odds, Phoenix always has help from his close friend Kristoph Gavin, a veteran defense attorney and Klavier's twin brother._

_March 20, at the Gatewater Hotel, actor Juan Corrida was murdered after an awards ceremony, the one accused of killing him, his rival, fellow actor Matt Engarde. Corrida was shot in the chest and then stabbed by a knife. There were Engarde's fingerprints on the knife used to kill Corrida, the pistol used was never found. The forensic CSI team led by Detective Ema Skye is in charge of the case._

_Ema informs Wright about this and Wright decides to take Engarde's case and finds out from Ema that the prosecutors for the case were Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma and Klavier Gavin. Wright knows that he would totally lose if he would go at it alone, even with Maya and Larry as his defense aides. He calls Kristoph Gavin to ask him to become a part of Engarde's defense team, which he agrees._

_Wright and the others head to the crime scene to investigate, Kristoph and Larry would investigate Juan Corrida's hotel room that night, which was in front of Engarde's, where Phoenix and Maya investigate. There, Phoenix finds Adrian Andrews, the cool and collected manager of Matt Engarde. She tells them that she was the one who found Juan's body and that she thought immediately that Matt was the murderer. When asked why did she thought of that, she stated that Engarde was Corrida's biggest riva;_

_In Corrida's hotel room, Kristoph finds Celeste Inpax, Juan Corrida's girlfriend and manager, she tells them that Matt never had a reason to kill Juan, she also tells them that the two were only rivals in publicity but personallly, they were close friends, and Matt won this year's best actor award when Corrida won last year, so they are just even. She added that she would testify for the defense to prove Engarde's innocence._

_Phoenix and Kristoph meet up in front of the hotel and find that something was weird, Engarde's manager, Adrian Andrews, is supposed to be protecting her client, not incriminating him. While Celeste Inpax, Corrida's manager, is totally defending Engarde._

_Trial day, and the prosecution team and the defense team were present. The prosecution calls the first witness to the stand, Detective Ema Skye. Ema elaborates the details of the case and the reason why they arrested Mr. Engarde. She then presents the crime photo that contains a picture of a dead Juan Corrida, with a knife stuck to his chest and an obvious bullet hole._

_The knife itself was already an incriminating evidence towards Engarde and what made the crime more incriminating for him was a piece of clothing laying on the floor. It was a part of Engarde's attire that night._

_The defense decides to call its witness to prove Engarde innocent, Celeste Inpax. She testifies that Engarde had no reason to kill Corrida, the same thing she told Kristoph the day before. She also added that she has a hint of who the real killer is._

_Apparently, Corrida had a manager before her and it was said that after an accident during a film shooting, Corrida and his manager weren't on good terms, and a month later, the manager left him and Celeste was taken in as a replacement._

_When asked for the name of the said manager, Celeste said it was Adrian Andrews, she added that Adrian was Corrida's girlfriend when she was his manager and he was the one that broke up with her. The judge then calls for Adrian, luckily for him, the prosecution has her waiting in the lobby and would act as their witness to prove Engarde guilty._

_Adrian was asked to testify about the night of the crime, where she said that she saw Matt heading out of Corrida's room when she was heading for his (Engarde) room. She then went to Corrida's room to see that he was already dead._

_Phoenix and Kristoph object to this, as they point out a contradiction in her testimony. Apparently, Matt Engarde was found sleeping when he was arrested, and when he was questioned, he kept denying the fact that he even went out of the room. That was according to detective Skye. But it was clearly the defendant's claims so it really doesn't have any credibility. _

_But Kristoph had an idea, he asked Adrian to testify about Celeste's tale earlier in the trial. Adrian agreed and she revealed the reason why she went to Engarde and become his manager. The accident that Celeste was talking about was between Engarde and Corrida, a scaffolding in the movie set had it's cables snap and was falling onto Engarde, Corrida took the fall when he pushed Engarde out of the way, injuring him in the process. Adrian didn't like this so she decided to go to Engarde, who she blames for injuring her client. But she claimed that she wouldn't kill Juan for that reason, in fact, it would seem more like a motive to kill Engarde._

_Something didn't sit well with the defense on that testimony, and it was the motive. If Adrian was the murderer, why would she frame Engarde. They thought that because Corrida was the one who dumped her, she would have a motive to kill, but why frame him?_

_The judge was about to let Adrian off the stand when Klavier objects. He claims that there is still a mystery to be unsolved. And that is the identity of the killer. The judge asks about why Klavier is asking about the killer when they are about to prove Engarde guilty. Adrian adds that why is she asked to stay by Klavier. Klavier then tells Kristoph that they are thinking of the same thing._

_With that, Kristoph was finally able to see why she wants to frame Engarde. Adrian was dumped by Corrida because she always argues with him about why did he save Engarde that time. And that was the reason, because Adrian thinks that Engarde was the cause of their break up. They announce this to court but one question still remained, if Adrian was the murderer, why was fingerprints absent from the murder weapon and if she was the one who shot him, where is the murder weapon._

_Klavier then presents a piece of evidence, a pistol with a silencer, it had already undergone ballistics test and it was a perfect match with the bullet that killed Juan Corrida. And when he was asked by the rest of the prosecution where he got it. He told them that it was found in a safe hidden in Engarde's room.. _

_It was a piece of evidence disadvantageous to the defense until Klavier adds that there were fingerprints on the gun. He claims that the fingerprints belonged to Adrian, incriminating her. Adrian was cornered, everything was coming together._

_While Matt was sleeping in his room, Adrian snuck out with her pistol and went to Corrida's room, bringing the knife Matt used in dinner, she also cut out a loose piece of fabric from Engarde's suit during the awards night. She then proceeded to kill Corrida and carefully handle the knife to stab Corrida with it while avoiding leaving fingerprints on it. She then put the loose piece of the fabric on the floor and then went back to Matt's room and kept the gun in the safe. She then went down to the hotel lobby and went back upstairs to pretend to be the one who found the body._

After the new storyboard has been made, the group then proceeded to plan out what props they woulds use, costumes and the location of the film shooting.

For the location, Maya had talked with Mia to allow them to use the English room for the trial, which was a large room, for their taping. For the crime scene, Guidance Counselor Ms. Byrde has agreed to lend the group the guidance office, consisting of two rooms, perfect for the Gatewater scenario.

For the props, Adrian and Iris had already prepared window sheets to cover the windows and use wallpapers to give a courtroom atmosphere. The desks would be used as the defense and prosecution areas and the teachers table would be used as the judge's area, while the gallery's would be the armchairs, which would be placed behind the lawyer's desk.

For the costumes, Ron and Dessie gave the group some ideas they had for them, which they really enjoyed and agreed to use. Without going back to the drawing board for the costume designers, the costumes were made in only a week.

**Alright, obviously the storyboard was based on 2-4 but with a few edited details, such as Celeste being alive, Juan dying of a gunshot wound and Adrian being the true killer. As for the costumes, most of them are based on the game except for Maya, who wears a purple sweater under a black vest and wears jeans and rubber shoes. Instead of her usual medium outfit, which she isn't in their movie.**


	13. Turnabout Project Hazakurain: Shooting

This would be my final update of any of my fics for this time, I would return, let's say, October since I have to focus on my studies until the semestral break which is on October.

Chapter 10: Turnabout Film Shooting

The group had only a week before the exams, and everybody was rushing the movie to have time to prepare themselves for next week's hell (A/N: Hell is my term for exams).

The movie has 3 main scenarios, the Wright & Co., where Ema tells Phoenix about the case. The Gatewater Hotel, where Kristoph and Phoenix meet Adrian and Celeste and learn more about their past, and the trial, where they would uncover the killer's true identity.

**First scenario, Wright & Co. Law Offices, **

-ring-ring-ring-

"Hello, Wright & Co. Law Offices" said Maya as she answered the phone

"Oh, Maya, it's Detective Skye!" said Ema, who was on the phone

"Detective! What made you call?" asked Maya

"I need to tell something to Mr. Wright, is he there?" she asked

"Yes, wait a moment" Maya then looks at Phoenix's room "Nick! Phone!" she called out

Phoenix got out from his room and got the phone

"Hello, Wright here"

"Mr. Wright, it's Skye!"

"Oh, detective, what is it?"

"Have you heard about the murder here at the Gatewater?" asked Ema

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Phoenix

"Well, the suspect for that case is currently looking for an attorney, and, I wanted to ask you if you're interested" said Ema

"Uh-huh, where is this suspect?" said Phoenix, looking a bit interested

"He's down at the detention center, name's Matt Engarde" said Ema

"All right, I'll go down there, see you later detective" Phoenix then puts the phone down "Maya, let's go, we have another case"

Phoenix and Maya then head to the detention center and find Matt Engarde

"Are you Mr. Engarde?" asked Phoenix

"Yeah, dude, the one and only" said Matt

"Alright, I'm Phoenix Wright and this is my assistant Maya Fey. We heard that you were looking for an attorney right now?" asked Phoenix

"Yeah, and since that you're here, would you take my case?" said Matt

"Before that, would you tell me more about what happened?" said Phoenix

"Sure dude. It was the film awards night last night in the Gatewater, and after the ceremony, I went to my room and like, fell asleep just like that. And then I woke up with my hands cuffed behind me. I asked the police why they did it and said I was charged with murder. How could I even kill someone when I'm sleeping man? And to think that the guy who was killed was like, my best friend!?" said Matt

"Nick, is he lying?" asked Maya

"No, I'm not sensing anything" said Phoenix

"I guess it's alright then" said Maya

Phoenix then looked back towards Matt

"Alright, Mr. Engarde, we'll take your case" he said

"Thanks, dude, oh by the way, the trial's tomorrow" Matt said

_Great! Am I ever given at least two day to investigate!? _Phoenix thought

**Second scenario, Gatewater Hotel**

Phoenix and Maya arrive at the Gatewater Hotel, the scene of the crime, to find that the place is crawling with cops. Luckily for them, Ema was waiting for them to arrive and assist them with the investigation.

"So here's the deal, the victim, Juan Corrida, was shot in his left chest with a pistol that has yet to be recovered, after he was shot by the killer, Corrida was stabbed in his right chest by a knife, which unluckily for you guys, bears fingerprints of the defendant, Matt Engarde."

"What else have you got for us, detective Skye?" asked Maya

"Well, another bad news is that you would face off against the three best prosecutors in the country, Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma and Klavier Gavin"

"Things really aren't going easy on us" said Phoenix

"But I have one piece of good information though" said Ema

"And that is?" asked Phoenix

"There is someone who would testify for you" she said

"For..us? You mean...a witness?" said Maya

"Yes, a defense witness, she is currently in Corrida's hotel room" said Ema "Well, I better get back to work, see you guys later" Ema then headed off towards the crime scene to investigate further

"Well, if we have three opponents, we need at least one more ally for us" proposed Phoenix

"And I guess that would be Mr. Gavin?" asked Maya

"Yeah" Phoenix then took his phone and dialed Kristoph Gavin's number

-ring-ring-ring-

"Yes, Gavin Law Offices"

"Larry! It's Nick! Where's Kristoph?" said Phoenix

"Wait a moment"

"Hello, Gavin here"

"Kristoph, it's me, Wright"

"Oh, Wright, what is it?"

"Well I have a favor to ask....."

"Let me guess, you want me to be a part of Engarde's defense team, no? Ema called earlier and told me about it"

"Yeah, can you get down here to the hotel?"

"Yeah sure, I was about to go there with Larry"

"All right, I'll wait for you here"

Kristoph and Larry then arrived ten minutes later and Wright filled him in on the details. The two then went to the crime scene and found that the defendant and the victim's rooms were in front of one another. They decided to split up, with Wright going to Engarde's room and Gavin, to Corrida's.

In Engarde's room, Wright found Matt's manager, Adrian Andrews being interrogated by the police and prosecutors Klavier Gavin and Franziska von Karma.

"Well, if it isn't Herr Wright and Fraulein Fey" said Klavier as he noticed the two enter the room

"What are you doing here, Phoenix Wright!?" -CRACK- said Franziska as she drew her whip and smacked the floor

"We're here to investigate, if you're curious" said Phoenix

"All right then, we're done here anyway" said Franziska as she left the room

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" said Klavier as he followed Franziska

Wright and Maya then proceeded to ask Adrian some questions

"My name is Adrian Andrews, Mr. Engarde's manager. And I assume you're his attorney? I've gathered as much"

"Yes, we would like to know more about the crime, Ms. Andrews" said Phoenix

"If you wish to know more about the crime, I'll only tell you that I was the one who found Mr. Corrida's body and I would like to add that I would testify against Mr. Engarde in court tomorrow. Even though I am his manager." said Adrian

"Hmmm.....something's wrong" Phoenix whispered to Maya

"Yeah. I think I sense it too, she's keeping something" said Maya "We can't find anything out at this rate. Maybe we should meet up with Kristoph later and ask him, maybe he has something" she added

Phoenix then turned back to Adrian

"That is all we need, Ms. Andrews. Thank you, and sorry if we disturbed you" he said

"No problem, it really was nothing"

Meanwhile, in Corrida's room, Kristoph found Celeste Inpax, Corrida's manager.

"Um..hello. I suppose you are Matt's attorney?" asked Celeste

"Yes, my name is Kristoph Gavin and this is my assistant Larry Butz"

"I'm Celeste Inpax, Juan Corrida's manager"

"May we ask you a few questions, Ms. Inpax?" said Kristoph

"About me testifying to defend Matt, I presume" said Celeste

"Yes, we find it a bit puzzling, you, the victim's manager, defending the accused of murdering your client?" said Larry

"Well, there's more story to that one" said Celeste "By the way, have you ever heard of the rumor that said Matt wasn't in good terms with his manager?" she asked

"I'm afraid not, would you mind telling us more about that, Ms. Inpax?" asked Kristoph

"It was a year ago, I was still working as a director's assistant for the movie where Juan and Matt were the lead roles. There was an accident that occurred that time"

"Oh, I think I know that one, was it the one where Mr. Corrida was injured during a film shooting?" asked Larry

"Yes, well the truth is that Matt was the one that was supposed to be hit by the falling scaffolding, Juan just pushed him out of the way."

"We heard they were good friends" said Kristoph

"Precisely, but Juan's manager that time covered up the incident, to avoid losing Juan's publicity. Matt was never allowed to see Juan, and that's why the rumor of their rivalry surfaced."

"And how did you end up being his manager?" asked Larry

"Word never got out that Juan and his manager were dating so most people don't know why she left him. The true story to that is the two of them were always fighting about why Juan saved Matt's life, Juan had enough of this and decided to break up with her. The next thing that happened was that I was took in as a replacement for her, since I've been a director's assistant for a year back then"

"So that's how it is, by the way, who was this manager of his?" asked Larry

"Her name is Adrian Andrews, she is currently Matt's manager." said Celeste "I find it odd that she became his manager after she blamed him for her breakup with Juan"

_Hmm....Sounds like revenge for me _thought Kristoph

"Anyway, we'll see you in court tomorrow then, Ms. Inpax" said Kristoph

Phoenix and Kristoph met up in the hotel entrance

"So, Kristoph, how're things on your end?" asked Phoenix

"We met Corrida's manager, Celeste Inpax, she would be our witness for tomorrow" said Kristoph

"I see, have you got anything else from her?" asked Wright

"I have something that bothers me, Wright."

"And that is?"

"She told us that Engarde's manager, Adrian Andrews, was formerly Corrida's manager and girlfriend. She also said that Andrews blames Engarde for their breakup. I wonder, why would she be the manager of the man she blames for her breakup with her boyfriend?"

"You're right about that, and we talked with Ms. Andrews earlier, the only thing she said was that she found the body and would testify against Engarde tomorrow"

"I think we may have found our killer" said Kristoph

"Yeah, I think so too. After all, Adrian has a motive, revenge" added Wright

**Third Scenario, District Courtroom**

"Court is now in session, for the murder of Juan Corrida!" said Larry, who is doubling as the judge

"The defense is ready your honor" said Wright

"So does the prosecution, your honor" added Edgeworth

"All right, the prosecution may give its opening statement"

"The defendant, Matt Engarde, is accused of murdering his showbiz rival, Juan Corrida. Mr. Corrida was found dead with a gunshot wound and a knife stabbed to his chest. The prosecution has evidence and witnesses to prove his guilt" said Franziska

"Achtung! The prosecution calls Detective Ema Skye to give us more details about the case! Please take the stand" added Klavier

Ema appears on the witness stand,

"Witness, name and profession" said Edgeworth

"My name's Ema Skye, forensic detective in charge of this case"

"Very well, then, please give us the details about the case" said Franziska

"The victim, Juan Corrida, was found dead at 11pm on March 20th, right after the film awards ceremony. The victim was shot in his left chest with a pistol, that unfortunately, has yet to be recovered. After being shot, the killer stabbed Mr. Corrida in his right chest with a knife that bears his fingerprints. The one who found his body was Mr. Engarde's manager, Adrian Andrews. We also found a piece of clothing from the defendant that was lying in the crime scene, bringing up the possibility of a struggle with the victim."

"Hmmm...I think that is enough, Fraulein detective" said Klavier "Ich glaube, Sie haben etwas zu sagen, Bruder" (I think you have something to say, brother)he added

"Sie haben Recht (you're right), Your honor, the defense would like to call a witness" proposed Kristoph

"Yes, you may, Mr. Gavin"

"The defense calls the victim's manager, Ms. Celeste Inpax to the stand!"

Celeste then appears on the stand

"Witness, name and occupation please" asked Phoenix

"My name's Celeste Inpax and I'm Juan Corrida's manager"

"You have told me something interesting, yesterday, Ms. Inpax. Please testify those accounts to the court" said Kristoph

"Of course" Celeste began "I think I may have a hint of who the true murderer is, your honor. It was only a year ago, before I started working as Mr. Corrida's manager. I was still working as the assistant of the director for the movie starring Matt and Juan, I believe you've heard of the accident involving Juan." she said

"Yes, we are actually, what we know is that Mr. Corrida was hit by a falling scaffolding in the set. Is that right, Ms. Inpax?" asked Miles

"Partially, the truth is, the one supposed to be hit by the scaffolding was Matt, Juan ran to him in time to push him away and get hit by the scaffolding instead." Celeste answered

"I see, and I don't think this has any relevance to the current case" proposed Franziska

"You haven't let our witness finish her testimony yet, Ms. Von Karma" interrupted Wright "Please continue, witness"

"After the incident, Mr. Corrida's current manager and girlfriend, covered up the incident, making it look like that Juan did not push Matt, probably because she wanted Juan publicity to stay strong. After a week, we heard that his manager quit on him and went to Matt. We talked to Juan about this and he said they were always fighting over why Juan pushed Matt away. A few days later, I was took in as Juan's new manager since he had none"

"I heard you say, Mr. Corrida's manager went to Mr. Engarde. If that is the case, then the person the witness is referring to is none other than Mr. Engarde's current manager, Ms. Adrian Andrews" said Klavier

"Yes, that is correct" said Celeste

"And are you saying you think Ms. Andrews is the real killer?" asked Larry the judge

"Yes, your honor"

"Hmmm....I want to hear Ms. Andrews testimony to clear some doubt, I would have to ask the prosecution to issue a subpoena for her."

"No need for that, your honor" interrupted Miles

"Achtung! She is our next witness, Herr judge" added Klavier

"The prosecution calls Ms. Adrian Andrews to the stand!" shouted Franziska

Adrian then appears at the witness stand,

"Witness, name and occupation" asked Miles

"My name is Adrian Andrews and I am Matt Engarde's manager"

"Please testify to the court about the time you found the crime"

"It was about 8 pm, I had dinner with Matt before I went down to assist in preparation for the awards ceremony. After the ceremony, which was 10pm, I was also to assist in fixing everything up. We finished at about 11 and I was about to go see Matt in his room when I smelled something, it was the stench of blood coming from Juan's room. I went there and I found him lying on the floor, he had a knife stuck to his chest. I then saw a piece from Matt's clothing lying beside him, it was then I had the hunch that he killed Juan."

"HOLD IT!" shouted Phoenix "But the piece of clothing could have been from anywhere" he protested

"How then do you know it was from his jacket that night?" asked Kristoph

"Why wouldn't I know, I'm his manager, I know that his jacket was made from European worsten wool."

_Wait, what did she say just now? I think I hear her say European worsten wool? Where have I heard that before? _Thought Phoenix

Flashback

Back in the detention center, before Phoenix and Maya left, they noticed the good looking blue jacket that Matt was wearing.

"Just out of curiosity, Mr. Engarde, I think that's a nice jacket you have there, might I ask what is it made from?" asked Phoenix

"You know, I've never ever told anyone what it's made of, I want to make sure it's a secret, alright dude"

"Sure, whatever you say" _I didn't know clothing material would be that confidential_

"This one right here is made of European Worsten Wool, a wool with strong one, with a long – staple and it has been combed too. Which would explain why it's a durable one. I was the one who asked to make that actually"

"Really!?" a surprised Maya asked

"Yeah, I still have my receipt for this in my pocket, I don't even know why I kept it here, honestly"

_First an expenisve material, now the receipt, what next? The tailor who made this one? _Thought Phoenix

"Oh no! The pocket was taken with the piece of cut cloth!"

End of Flashback

"Ms. Andrews, you said you know what Mr. Engarde's jacket's were made from?" asked Phoenix

"Yes, in fact, I was the one who asked that jacket to be made for him. That's why I know. I even had it's receipt named for me, if you would ask" she insisted

"I think I know where this is going, Wright" Kristoph looked at Phoenix, then to his brother "Ich hoffe, dass Sie auch wissen, was ich denke, bruder" (I hope you too understand this, brother)

"Ms. Andrews" Phoenix began "We have proof that all that you said just now, is not true"

"What? How so?"

"Mr. Engarde told us that he always kept the receipt in the pocket, and when he was reaching for it, it was gone. We have this piece of fabric from Mr. Engarde's jacket that you found on the crime scene and here's the receipt inside. It clearly says it's named to Matt Engarde!"

"Well that doesn't prove anything at all!" protested Klavier

"Yet" interrupted Kristoph "Well, we wouldn't really want to waste time with this topic since we can't find anything that will prove our client innocent" he added

"But" Phoenix added "The testimony by an earlier witness left us curious about something. Your past with Mr. Corrida, Ms. Andrews" he said

"Hmph! I refuse to testify because I might end up incriminating myself"

"If that is the case, we would have to postpone the trial until the prosecution arranges for another witness" Judge Larry said "Court is adj-"

"OBJECTION!" Miles shouted, leaving everyone stunned "I believe your past has nothing to do with today's case so pleading the fifth won't be possible" he added

"Damn it!" Adrian muttered "All right, I'll talk"

"Finally, I thought we would done there, Kristoph" said Wright, relieved that his case was still alive

"Yeah, same here"

"What Ms. Inpax said was true, I covered the incident involving Matt and Juan. I was afraid that my boyfriend would lose his popularity if news come out that he saved Matt. He didn't seem to like what I did and we always fought over that topic until he broke up with me one day. I then decided to go to Mr. Engarde, probably waiting for the chance to ask him what he felt about that incident. Honestly, I didn't give a damn about him since I believe he was the cause of our breakup, but that didn't interfere with business of course."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix shouted "Ms. Andrews, you've just dug your grave" he grinned

"What do you mean, Mr. Wright?" she asked

"Your honor, the defense claims that Ms. Adrian Andrews is the true murderer of Mr. Corrida!" said Wright

"Do you have evidence to support your claims, Phoenix Wright!?" a furious Franziska asked, in between whipping the defense desk

"We have yet to find evidence but we have established a clear motive, Ms. Von Karma" said Kristoph

"And that is?" asked Miles

"Remember what she said earlier, Mr. Edgeworth. The witness believes that the defendant was the cause of her breakup with her boyfriend, the victim. Any person would be angry if they were dumped by someone, so she harbored ill will towards both the victim and the defendant." said Kristoph

"The true thing that happened is that when she went up, she went straight to the victim's room and proceeded to shoot him in the head, she then had a plan to frame the defendant by taking the knife he had used in their dinner and handled it carefully to not leave any prints and she stuck the knife in the victim's chest. She then cut off a piece of cloth from Engarde's jacket and laid it beside the victim's body, making the crime more incriminating for Engarde." added Wright

"But until we have produced the murder weapon that was the handgun, the defense's claims would only be considered circumstantial, and would not hold any water" said Judge Larry "If the defense doesn't have proper solid evidence, I have no choice but to disregard the claims"

Adrian then showed an evil grin on her face, however, it did not last long when...

"OBJECTION!" shouted Klavier "Unfortunately for the prosecution, we have evidence that would prove disadvantageous for us but it really need to be shown"

Franziska then readied her whip at Klavier when Miles stops her, "Go ahead Klavier, go where your heart tells you to"

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth" he said "Your honor, the prosecution submits the murder weapon, the pistol!" he declared

"The court accepts this evidence"

"Moreover, the gun bears fingerprints of the witness and the gun was found in the safe hidden in her closet in the defendant's room. Our dear detective Skye was the one who gave us this evidence." Klavier added "Ich habe immer tun, Bruder" (I always do, brother)

Kristoph just smiled, realizing his brother knew what he was thinking all along "Case closed, your honor" he said

"Ms. Andrews, why did you do those things?" a curious Wright asked

"Revenge" said Adrian, before being taken away in handcuffs by the bailiffs

"Well this clears everything, I hereby declare the defendant, Matt Engarde....NOT GUILTY!" said the judge "Court is adjourned"

**Hey guys, I'll miss you all, this would be my last update for all my fics since I got six months of study ahead before I get to update again. Thanks for your support and I'll see you again.**


	14. Turnabout Typhoon

**Hey guys, I decided to update this time since I have nothing worthwhile to do at home and my mom is killing me to do something related to school, so under the guise of writing for my Technical Writing class, I managed to write this chapter update.**

Chapter 11: Turnabout Typhoon

November, just after their semestral break and the gig that made their first semester memorable. A lot of things has changed actually, Jake and Lana got engaged, so did Diego and Mia and what's good about that is the guys proposed in front of the gang.

It was really not that time of the year to rain, since December is coming and snow is getting near, but rain is something rare during these times.

One day, the gang was watching TV in their homes when the news flash announced the upcoming typhoon.

"The weather forecasters have detected a strong approaching typhoon that is currently 300km west of our area, the forecasters added that if the typhoon won't change course, it will directly hit the city. The forecasters advise the citizens to be prepared for flashfloods or landslides if ever the typhoon hits."

_That's strange, strong typhoons rarely come by on Novembers _everybody thought the same

The first day of the second semester, and the gang decided to meet up in Maya's house first before going to school together since they would continue picking on Mia due to her engagement to Diego.

When they arrived at Maya's house, it started drizzling

"Oh, look, it started drizzling" said Matt

"Don't worry, we'll get to school in time anyway" said Adrian

"I guess" said Phoenix, who a little unsure of how long it would drizzle

"Hey look!" said Larry "Isn't that Mr. Armando's car?" he pointed to the large red van that was pulling up in front of Maya's house

"Haha, looks like the prince is fetching his princess" said Maya "Sis! Prince Charming's here!" she shouted

"What the hell, Maya!?" Mia shouted, coming out from her room "Oh, I see you guys are here" she noticed the gang gathered up downstairs

"Mr. Armando's here, Ms. Fey" said Miles

"Really!?" Mia's face lightened up, like she was the happiest woman on Earth

"That was way too easy, Miles!" said Franziska as she elbowed Miles on the stomach

"Ow!" he said "What was that for?"

Suddenly, Diego came knocking on the door, Maya then told everyone to hide under the stairs, which was a huge space

"Oh hello, Mr. Armando" said Maya, acting normal

"Is Mia there?" he asked

"Yes, come in" Diego then stepped in the house "Kitten! I'm here!" he shouted causing the gang, hidden under the stairs to giggle their faces off

"Diego!" Mia said, as she saw Diego in sitting on the couch

"Hey kitten, ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah!" said Mia "You know that place is two hours away from here" she added

"Wait! Sis, you aren't coming to school today!?" asked Maya, who didn't see that coming

"Don't you remember, Maya? I'm still on leave!" Mia reminded, apparently, she had used her three days of leave to go on dates with Diego.

"Yeah, we won't be in school for three days, so" said Diego "You guys under the stairs can enjoy two extra free periods" he said

"How the hell did he notice we're here?" Klavier whispered

"It's no use hiding, he's got us anyway" said Kristoph

The gang then went away from the stairs and showed themselves, still giggling their faces off

"Want a free ride to school? It's about to rain hard, you know" asked Diego

"Sure!" said Maya

Everybody then got in to Diego's van and the instant the door closed, heavy rains began falling down

"Well look at that!" said Diego "I guess luck really is on your side, guys. I can't even see with my wipers at the highest" he added

They arrived in the large alleyway that was a shortcut to school when Diego stopped

"What wrong?" asked Ema

"Flood" said Diego

"Well, we'll be running from here then" said Phoenix

"Are you sure you're all right with that?" asked Mia, worried that the rain might grow stronger

"Yes, Ms. Fey, we're used to do this anyway" Phoenix reassured

Diego then pulled the van over to the side of the road, just in front of the alleyway

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Armando" said Phoenix as he opened the door and ran out, followed by the rest of the gang

"These guys sure like taking risks" said Diego as he looked at the gang running as fast as they could

The gang then arrived at the school premises to find the gate still wide open, they ran as fast as they could and when they arrived at the door of the main high school building, they sat down on the benches and rested, worn out from running in the midst of the strong winds and rain.

Finally, Headmaster Gant came out of his office and saw the gang

"What are you people doing here?" said Gant

The gang looked at each other and was hoping that what Gant meant by that isn't what they think it is

"Sir?" asked Phoenix

"What? Don't you know that classes are already suspended!?" he asked "I just happen to be stuck here due to the heavy rains, and I hope you don't catch a cold because you guys are soaked!" he pointed out

"SUSPENDED!!!!?" Everybody did not expect this, they rushed in the alleyway and got soaked only to find out that classes have been suspended

"Don't tell me you didn't hear it early this morning?" asked Gant, surprised that the gang didn't know about the early suspension of classes

"No, sir, we actually didn't"

"Looks like you have to stay here until the rain calms up" said Gant "Well you might as well stay in the clinic since I believe you guys have a cold coming" before Gant could finish, he saw the gang running out of the school, he sighed and then "Don't blame me if you get a fever now"

That night, everyone got sick, they had a high fever due to running from school back to home in the middle of the strong rain. They decided to just have a chat to know what everyone else is doing

FirebirdNick: Hey guys, how you doin

PinkisnotMagenta: High fever, 40 degrees

Mayachan: Same here

Hazakura_Iris: Me too

SciSkye: Me three

LarryButz: 39 degrees here

FopGavin: Same with Larry

MattheDUDE: Same with Larry also

KirioAndrews: I got 41 degrees, you guys are lucky

WhipLashSplash: You're not the only one, Adrianna

iPodGavin: Yeah, things couldn't get worse

The gang was not seen within the school for about a whole week because they were all in bed, drifting in and out of consciousness due to their high fever

**It happened to me once, I rushed to school but I arrived with the guard telling me that classes were suspended. Gladly I had my jacket with me so I avoided fever but I got a major cold. That's the only update I can give for now. See you guys!**


	15. Turnabout Christmas Party

**Chapter 12: Turnabout Christmas Party!**

**Finally, I've been able to update my fics! I'm sorry if this ever took too long and again, I say thanks to everyone who supported this fic and took their time to review it. You guys really are the reason why I keep updating this fic. As my token of appreciation, I present to you my longest chapter ever written!**

It was the shortest quarter of every school year, the third quarter, where majority of the time is wasted on preparations for the Christmas Party and the subsequent Christmas Vacation. You might think that the students are the only ones wasting their time on preparing for the Christmas party but no! Definitely a no! Even the faculty is busy preparing for this event.

Not even the renowned Saiban High School could escape the wonders of the presumably hooked on crack gang of the HazaKurain

Another word that everyone calls this period of time is "Freedom", freedom of expression, freedom of action and freedom of anything!

December 1, two weeks before the Christmas Party dated on December 15. The first step of preparations was the exchange gifts. Everyone had to pick who they will give a Christmas Present to. But of course this was only to follow tradition, everyone is free to give away gifts to those they would like to.

HazaKurain were now once again on a joint effort, this time for preparations for their Christmas Party. Like usual, everyone was busy, but they weren't as serious as before, they were doing whatever their heart pleases. It means that it would either be chaos or total chaos.

Posters of the upcoming Christmas Party opening program hosted by the seniors and the faculty were already scattered and the gang took this opportunity to buy themselves more time

December 6, preparations for the HazaKurain Christmas Party were ongoing,

"Alright guys, now that the opening program is now official, teachers would be busy so we have a lot of time on our hands." said Phoenix

"Yeah, we better take it and prepare for the biggest event yet" added Miles

"I hope you all have your exchange gift partners already" said Maya

"This time, we would have a twist, everyday starting Monday until the party, everyone would give gifts to their partners but using nicknames to hide your identity" said Phoenix

"How would that work?" asked Franziska, somewhat confused about the system

"Well, you would address your partner by their real name but the sender would use a nickname" replied Miles

"That would be cool, dude!" said Matt, who was rather excited about this twist

"Well, now that the new twist is done, time to get on the program of the party itself" said Miles, switching the discussion to a new topic

"Banners anyone?" asked Phoenix

"You know who to ask for, right?" said Adrian, hinting she wants to get on with it

"Well, I guess you would work on it?" asked Phoenix

"The old storyboard group would work on it" added Adrian

The storyboard group was the name that the gang called Adrian, Iris, Matt, Juan and Celeste ever since the hit of their movie production

"Banners are check then" said Miles

"Next up, opening statements!" said Maya

"We should probably let our advisers do that" suggested Klavier

"Yeah, I think Ms. Fey and Mr. Armando can make a good speech" added Ema

"Well, I guess my sis and Mr. Armando can, chalk it up Edgey!" said Maya

"Way too fast! Opening Statements check!" said Miles "We should do this more often" he joked "Next up, opening numbers!"

"What kind?" asked Kristoph

"Anything" said Miles

Kristoph then gave Klavier an evil stare

"Bruder! What are you staring like that for? You're creeping me out" said Klavier

"I think I know what he means" said Ema

"I guess we can have another duet at the party, right?" asked Kristoph

Klavier sighed before looking at Ema, who was smiling at him, convincing him to agree to Kristoph's proposal "All right, Ema and I would do it again"

"If looks could kill, Klavier would be dead by now!" joked Phoenix "Miles, can we still make another room for another number?" he asked

"Yeah, in fact, I had two numbers planned before the interlude" said Miles, who planned the program ahead of time "So the next number, would be?" he asked

"That would be us" said Vera "The Gavin Orchestra now has 5 members more with different instruments, that would be enough, no?" asked Kristoph

"Well, what do you know, the musical twins are at it again!" said Maya "Edgey!"

"Chalked up! Next one is the interlude, now who do you think would fit for another number, I suggest Ms. Fey and Mr. Armando" said Miles

"Sure, but let's keep it a secret for more thrills" suggested Maya

"Good plan!" said Phoenix

"Damn, since when did you learn to keep secrets from Ms. Fey, Maya?" asked Miles

"Since the day I entered high school! Haha" said Maya

"All right, next one is the games, it can be children's games or anything except arcades cause those won't fit inside the classroom!" said Miles, probably reading everyone's thoughts

"Trip to Jerusalem!" suggested Phoenix

"Nick!" said Maya "I didn't know you could think of something like that!"

"All right, who wants Trip to Jerusalem" asked Miles

A lot of people were raising their hands and Miles was counting "1...2...3...4...5 Screw this! Majority wins!"

"Newspaper dance!" suggested Klavier

"I like that!" said Ema

"All right, who wants this game?" asked Miles and the same happened "Another majority wins!? Screw the counting!"

"

"We sure are fast, guys!" said Miles "Next up, food, everybody here knows that no Christmas Party is complete without food, right?" he added

"My mother is working at a catering business but I don't know if we have enough class funds to afford it" said Celeste

"Well Ema, Franziska, since you guys are the treasurers of both classes, why don't you tell us how much we have" said Miles

"Kurain has amassed a total of $750 over the past months" declared Ema

"Hazakura has amassed a total of $1000 over the past months" declared Franziska

"That sums up $1750 all in all, is that enough, Celeste?" asked Miles

"I'm positive that's more than enough!" said Celeste

"Well that's good" said Miles "I guess that's all, cause the next one on the schedule is the exchange gifts"

"Well, guess we have the secret gift giving to thrill us before the party, huh?" said Phoenix "Oh, well, I hope it would be exciting!"

Monday came, and the first day of the secret gift giving, everybody would put their gifts inside a box, and when everyone has given their gifts, all of them would find their presents hidden in the box.

For Phoenix, his mystery gift giver is named KMUERDAIIUNM (form a word by taking one letter after another and putting them together)

For Maya, he mystery gift giver is named Forgotten Legend

For Miles, his mystery gift giver is named FFFool (Isn't that really obvious!?)

For Franzy, her mystery gift giver is named Broken Shield

For Larry, his mystery gift giver is named Powerless Acolyte

For Iris, her mystery gift giver is named 50 First Dates

For Matt, his mystery gift giver is named Co-dependence Day! (Fairly obvious, that one)

For Andy, her mystery gift giver is named MyCatScratchedMyFace (I think that's what happened)

For Juan, his mystery gift giver is named DreamManager

For Celeste, her mystery gift giver is named ChewingonLeeks

For Klavier, his mystery gift giver is named I'mAScienceTeacher (I really can't come up with better names)

For Ema, her mystery gift giver is named R&RGodIncarnate

For Kristoph, his mystery gift giver is named 90LeafSketchPad

For Vera, her mystery gift giver is named ItsOver9000!

It really seems fairly obvious who these people are but still, they really can't tell if who they guessed was right. For the first day, all the boys received mallows and the girls got kisses (the chocolate, not the other one). For the second day, the boys got candy while the girls got tiny red heart shaped boxes containing imported biscuits. For the third day, the boys got the good stuff, Cadbury Milk Chocolate while the girls got the Two – Faces All Time Favorite, lollipop! For the last day of giving, everybody received the same gifts, an early christmas card, some of them saying "I know who you are" and some "I have a guess of who you are but I'm not sure".

Finally, party day, the day everyone's been waiting for, everything's been planned out and while all other students stayed at the auditorium for the opening program, the gang sneaked out to get the room ready at last minute.

Once the room was ready, the only people they were waiting for were their advisers, Ms. Fey and Mr. Armando. When they arrived, they were surprised to see everyone there.

"How the hell did you guys get here so fast?" asked Mia

"Well, we had to pull a couple of strings, hehe" replied everybody

"It doesn't matter anyway, kitten" said Diego, secretly pulling a hand on Mia waist, triggering a reaction from everyone

"Woof! Woof!" they teased

"Well" said Diego "At least, I'm not the one who makes out here in school, in the canteen! Hehe" he said, delivering a sharp look towards Matt and Adrian, who looked at each other confusingly before finally looking back at Diego and saying,

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!?"

"Hahahaha" Diego laughed "Did you forget I had eyes everywhere?" He asked "Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore so....."

"Let's get this party started!!!!!!" shouted everybody

"Alright! Opening statements from our advisers" opened Phoenix "Ms. Fey, Mr. Armando, if you please" he then called Mia and Diego in front, who gave him a puzzled glare.

"Oh, they seemed to not like your introduction, Wright" joked Miles "So for a better one, may we call on Mr. & Mrs. Armando in front to give their opening statements for this party" this time, the two looked embarrassed and of course, triggered a reaction from the crowd.

After a 5 minute long opening statements from both Mia and Diego, the program was officially started.

First opening number was from the lovely duo of Klavier and Ema, they would do another duet just like from their Pre-Sem Break Gig. Only this time, they would sing Atroquinine, My Love, another hit of the Gavin Wave. Woof!

Next number was from the Gavin Orchestra led by Kristoph, the group played Fragrance of Dark Coffee, A Start of A New Trial and Gyakuten Saiban 1-3 Court Suite.

Finally, the surprise number was set, and when Phoenix announced that Mia and Diego would have a number, Mia nearly fainted. But still, the two of them went through with the performance and sang a duet of the song "I Can't Smile Without You" by Barry Manilow.

After the three numbers, the games were next on schedule. Now the gang can be children once again because of this.

First game, the classical Trip to Jerusalem game, 13 chairs were placed in a circle in the center of the room since the gang has only 14 so one has to be eliminated after every round. For the first 5 rounds, Miles, Juan, Celeste, Klavier and Vera were eliminated, so only 9 remained. The next ones to get eliminated were Phoenix, Maya, Kristoph, Ema, Franziska, Larry and Iris. The next round was now a sure victory for Matt but he didn't react and gave Adrian an obvious win. Matt then got a quick kiss from Adrian as her thanks. Woof! Woof!

Second game, the ever famous Newspaper Dance, a whole newspaper to be folded in half after every round, last pair standing rules. For this one, pairings go together so the usual tandems were seen. For the first round of the game, everyone stayed clear. It was the fourth round when eliminations happened, and a handful at that. Kristoph & Vera, Phoenix & Maya, Miles & Franziska and Larry & Iris were eliminated. The game lasted for three more rounds, with Matt&Adrian, Klavier&Ema and Juan&Celeste still staying strong. Eight round, and the paper was only the size of a ¼ quiz pad, Matt and Juan lost their balance while carrying the girls and got eliminated, leaving Klavier and Ema to win.

After the hour long games, it was already 1:00 in the afternoon, so it was lunch time for them, luckily, the caterers that Celeste called for arrived early and everyone was able to have lunch on time. It was a get together like no other, everyone was definitely happy.

But they would be happier knowing that the next segment of the party would be the gift giving segment, one that the whole gang of HazaKurain have prepared for in two weeks.

"All right guys" said Miles "It's gift giving time!" added Phoenix

"The proceedings of the exchange gift would be like this" opened Miles "We would pick a name from this bowl I'm holding and he or she would come here in front and state the name of his exchange partner, his/her partner would then be the next one to introduce their partners." he said

"And as an added bonus" added Phoenix "If you are your partner's partner, you would have to add something extra to it" he said. This made the crowd more nervous as all of the boys picked their girlfriends as their partners, and unknown to them, the same happened to the girls.

"Ok, first pick!" said Miles as he picks a folded piece of paper from inside the glass bowl "Hmmm....and we have 50 First Dates as our lucky number 1!" he said "And I'm guessing that would be Larry" said Phoenix

Larry stood up from his seat, holding a wrapped gift, and as he went in front, Phoenix was smiling, knowing he had guessed right.

"All right, Larry, let's hear it!" said Miles

"Ok, this gift I have is for somebody named Powerless Acolyte. Who could that be?" he said

Iris was surprised, she didn't expect her boyfriend of all people to be the one who have picked her. But she was also nervous, for she knows that 50 First Dates is Larry, and because of that, they would have to "add something extra".

As Iris stood up, Larry felt his heart beat faster, he didn't expect Iris to be the Powerless Acolyte. It was surely filled with surprises.

"Iris, this is for you" Larry then handed over his gift to her "Thank you" she softly whispered.

"Okay! Iris, it's your turn, let's hear it!" said Miles

Iris clutched on to her gift, and she took a deep breath before finally saying, "50 First Dates, this is for you" she then handed over the gift to Larry.

Phoenix and Miles of course, noticed this and immediately announced the surprise consequence "All right, we have our first draw and our first jackpot!" said Phoenix "Remember guys, something extra because the two of you were...let's just say....fated partners!" added Miles. Everybody else was hooting for the two of them.

Larry decides this was going to be brief and he takes one of Iris' hands and kisses it. This was totally not Larry, he was never seen this formal!

**LarryxIris..............check!**

"Wohohoho! That was new!" said Phoenix "Ok, next draw!" he added. He digs inside the glass bowl and picks out another piece of paper "This is.....OH YES! Broken Shield!" he said

"And that would be me" said Miles hesitantly "Now, I would like to say the name but I finally figured out its meaning, so Foolishly Foolish Fool, come over here" Miles knew there was only one person in the class who is fond of using those words. And as Franziska stands up, she feels tense, more tense than Iris.

"Miles Edgeworth, this is for you" she said with a red face before handing over her gift to Miles. "Ok guys, make it brief" said Phoenix

Miles walks closer to Franziska and gives her a quick peck on the lips, which in turn, gets the crowd going like hell!

**MilesxFranziska chalked up on record!**

"Woooohoo! This is getting better and better by the minute!" said Phoenix "Ok, I hope the next one is also a jackpot" he again puts his hand inside the bowl and draws out another paper "Hey, what do you know, it's KURAIN MEDIUM!" like Edgeworth, Phoenix knows the true meaning behind KMUERDAIIUNM.

"Nick!" Maya shouts "How did you know?" she shockingly asks "That's no problem, Maya. It's really easy to figure out"

Maya then goes in front of the class and confidently declares "Nick, your dreams of another jackpot is just a dream, as I've picked Forgotten Legend!"

"Hahahaha" Mia laughs "What's so funny, sis?" Maya annoyingly asks "Nothing, it's just that Forgotten Legend, is right there in front. Hahaha"

"Huh? In front!? You mean...." Maya then slowly faces Phoenix and finds that he is giggling out of how Maya just embarrassed herself "Here, my dear medium, here's my gift" Phoenix then reaches out his gift after he slowly grabs his gift from Maya

"Ok, Maya, you know the rules" Miles teasingly said. Maya just glares at Phoenix while slowly walking towards him before suddenly embracing him

Instead of the usual hooting, the crowd goes soft on them and "Aaawww! So cute!" they said.

**PhoenixxMaya complete!**

"Now that my turn is finished, time to trip on the others" said Phoenix "And this time, beware, because my good luck tells me that the next one we pick is another jackpot" he adds. "Okay, what I've picked is....oh, this hurts, MyCatScratchedMyFace" said Miles as he picked a paper and opened it

"Oh yeah, dude!" Matt energetically rushes to the front, as if he knows who he picked "My pick is someone special, you know...I didn't really expect it to be based upon the 4th of July!" he said, pointing out the fairly obvious "I think I know who you're talking about, Matt." said Miles "Would you like a grander entrance?" he asks "If we can have one" said Matt

"Very well then, I've seen all of the papers inside and this one stuck to me like a slug...Co-dependence day, come on down!

Since the beginning of Matt's statements, Adrian knew she was the one he picked, and as she went in front, she kept thinking of something special for him, but to no avail. And as she slowly reaches out her gift to Matt, he suddenly puts his hands on her shoulders and as he pulls her closer, everyone goes dead silent, including Mia and Diego.

When they were close enough, Matt gently locks his lips with Adrian's. Everyone's jaws dropped down, they weren't expecting the "something extra" to be this extra and damn they look like a couple from the movies, only this time, it was very, very real!

After holding the kiss for five seconds, Adrian was both blushing hard, and at a total loss of words. She just returned his kiss by the warmest smile she ever gave, and the warmest everybody had ever seen. This was a shocker of course, as during one of the gang's gatherings, it was Adrian who made the move on Matt, this time, it was the other way around, and the two of them were already equal.

Everybody then realized that their advisers were there, so they quickly glanced over to Mia and Diego to see their reaction. Luckily for the gang, the two of them were also just smiling.

"You know, us teachers don't usually approve of PDA here, but who cares, everybody enjoyed it anyway!" said Diego jokingly, he knew that the students were expecting a violent reaction from him but why spoil a good moment?

**MattxAdrian, done in the checklist with an additional note, "The best extra yet!"**

"Okay, okay" interrupted Miles "Wright, your luck has brought smiles to almost everyone in this room! I hope the next pick would be the same as the one we had!" he said "Don't worry, I trust my insticts and the next one would be the same level, if not greater!" said Phoenix as he puts his hand back in the glass bowl. He draws another paper and with a grin plastered on his face, he finally announces "ImAScienceTeacher!"

Ema was more nervous than a scared rabbit, she had now witnessed Wright's luck always come true and felt that it would not evade her. She now prepares for her "extra" with Klavier. And surely enough, that is what happened.

"ImAScienceTeacher, even though we are definitely sure that it's Klavier you picked, it's only a formality that you state your partner's name, so please" asked Miles "Ok, I know it's already too obvious so Rock and Roll God Incarnate, come down here please!" Ema called out

Klavier stood from his chair, bringing with him, his gift for Ema and his so called "Ferrari of Guitars". It was already obvious what Klavier was planning, he was going to sing for Ema. As he approaches Ema, he had a wide smile on his face.

"Yo, bruder!" Klavier called out to Kristoph "It seems that I need a Jazz accompaniment with me here!" he said "Sure, but what song would you play?" Kristoph asks "The Guitar's Serenade" Klavier plainly answers "Okay" Kristoph agrees.

After the wonderful blending of Klavier's voice, his guitar playing and Kristoph's Jazz accompaniment, everybody was starstruck. Ema was now nowhere but Paradise. It was the first time she had heard Klavier sing like that, and she was totally amazed.

"Now you give me a reason to be in love with you, Klavier" Ema teased "Really, Fraulein? I didn't know my singing could affect you so much" Klavier answered back

**KlavierxEma done, 5 down, 2 to go!**

"I told you the level of excitement was the same!" Phoenix bragged "I'll let your luck run the show now, Miles" he added "Why, thank you, Wright" Miles said as he was the one who picked the next paper. "I hope my luck would hold out like yours, Wright........we have here, ItsOver9000!"

Kristoph knew he would feel safer knowing that Edgeworth was the one who picked the paper and has a lesser chance of Vera being his partner. So he proudly walks to the front and clears his throat before speaking.

"You sure have a lot of faith in my luck, Kristoph" Miles jokingly said -Clears Throat- "You bet I am, Edgeworth. Okay, 90LeafSketchPad, whoever you are please come over" he said

When Vera stood up from her seat, Gavin was shocked beyond measure, he can't believe he had just embarrassed himself in front of the class.

"I wonder what happened to the calm composure he had earlier?" Phoenix jokingly said

As Vera approached the front, she was still thinking of something extra for Kristoph and her. Luckily, Kristoph had planned everything in advance, expecting that Wright would pick him.

Instead of the usual kisses and songs that they would see, Kristoph uses his poetry as the extra. For their extra, Kristoph recites Sonnet #116 by William Shakespeare

Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O, no! it is an ever-fixèd mark,

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wand'ring bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his heighth be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom:

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

It was awesome, Kristoph's poetry reciting skills were first class. And Vera was purely amazed at what her boyfriend had just done.

"You never change when it comes to your poetry, Kristoph" Vera jokes "And that is one more reason why I love you" she adds

**KristophxVera accomplished, there is just one last pair left**

"And of course, we have Juan and Celeste left" declared Miles "And as a consequence" interrupts Phoenix "You have to give something special for us to see!" he said "Oh, now it's special. All right, guys, who will go first?" asked Miles

"Ladies first" jokes Juan "Ok, but you're the one who's going to think of the special bit" said Celeste "That's no problem, dear" assures Juan

As Celeste announces Juan's alias "ChewingOnLeeks" Juan was cooking up something special

For Juan's special performance, he would do a combination of the Gavin twins' extras. He would sing for Celeste and recite poetry too.

For his first bit, he would recite Shakespeare's Sonnet 18

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee.

For the second bit, Juan would sing The Girl Is Mine by Michael Jackson.

"The best performances yet!" comments Phoenix "I agree, this was a tad more exciting than Matt and Andy's" adds Miles

**and with JuanxCeleste finished, so is the whole exchange gift bit**

After the perfromances, it was time to unravel their gifts;

Phoenix receives a replica of an Attorney's Badge from Maya

Maya receives a replica of an ancient Magatama from Phoenix

Miles receives a Cravat from Franziska

Franziska receives a Light Blue Gem Brooch from Miles

Larry receives a Yellow Jacket from Iris

Iris receives a Silk Sweater from Larry

Matt receives a Red and White Racing Jacket from Adrian

Adrian receives the pocket book she had been dreaming of from Matt

Juan receives a blue Jammin Ninja shirt from Celeste

Celeste receives a red manager's organizer from Juan

Klavier receives a G – shaped necklace from Ema

Ema receives the newest edition of Scientific Investigation from Klavier

Kristoph receives a book filled of Orchestra pieces from Vera

Vera receives a book of famous paintings from Kristoph

The gang was happy, their Christmas party went through without a hitch. And even though it was just a single day of get together. The memories from the party would never fade and would last in their minds for the rest of their lives.

**Finally my update is finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.**


	16. Turnabout Prom!

**Chapter 13: Turnabout Prom!**

**Finally, after much thought, and because of the guilt of leaving my finest work unfinished, I decided to end the series once and for all! Presenting, the last chapter of Saiban High School! I hope you guys like it!**

It's February, one month before the end of the school year and of course, for all junior and senior students, the annual Prom event is never absent. For all students and even teachers, it was one way to let their emotions run wild and free as the dance floor will be open to everyone to enjoy themselves on.

Of course, where there's smoke, there's fire, and the prom was just the smoke and the gang of Hazakurain are the fire. After two months of absence from the school activities after the Christmas party, the gang of Hazakurain announces their return by spicing things up in this year's prom.

They were going to make sure that this would be the most memorable prom for the seniors and their most memorable yet.

During one of their homeroom gatherings, Hazakura and Kurain join together once more to get their crazy plan to work

"Ok, people, heads up!" called out Wright to get everybody's attention, which he did so successfully and all heads are upon him and Edgeworth "Good" he said

"Alright, now that everyone's here, allow me to explain what were gonna do" opened Edgeworth, holding a letter coming from the PTA, he opened it and started to read it aloud

"Good day, as far as everyone knows, in just three weeks, the Saiban High School would be holding its annual Junior-Senior Prom celebration. In order to make our school event more memorable, the PTA has decided in its previous meeting to hold our prom in the newly constructed school studio, which is big enough to hold all junior and senior students. To make things more memorable, the PTA has also decided on who to assign as our partner in planning of events, and because of the recent activities like the "Pre-semestral Break Party", the PTA has decided to go with the classes of III – Hazakura and III – Kurain!" he said the last part with energy, and the audience got the same reaction

They knew they can play high, but they never expected the school teachers and student parents to be the ones who choose them to plan the prom.

"On to business" said Wright as the crowd calmed down "You've heard the parents and the teachers, now let's get cracking!" he said

"First things first" opened Edgeworth "Now that we've set a venue for the prom, all we need now is the program proper itself, and thankfully, we can focus on it fully now that we don't have to worry about venue and expenses since it's going to be done in the school grounds" he said "So, as always, someone has to open up things with grace"

"But this is no class event, so we must nominate first and vote for who we think deserves the position best!" said Wright "Now, who wants to make the first nomination?" he asked

"I nominate Vera to do this" said Iris

"I nominate Celeste to do this" said Adrian

"I move the nomination be closed!" said Franziska

"And I second this" said Ema

"Now that the table's closed, who wants to vote for Vera?" asked Edgeworth

"1...2...3.....4..5......" Wright was counting the votes and "17" he said

"Ok, we have 40 students here all in all so the remaining 23 must vote" said Edgeworth

"Votes for Celeste, please" said Edgeworth "1...2...3...4...5...6...7" he continued until he reached 23 "Ok, majority wins!" he declared, giving Celeste the seat for opening graces

"Next up, the opening statements, or for a better word, opening remarks" said Wright "Any nominees?"

"Principal Gant!" said Larry

"Mr. Armando!" said Franziska. Diego was newly appointed as the school's faculty chief due to Mr. Payne's departure from the school after the school year so he would make a good speaker

"Any more, guys?" asked Wright, looking back and forth at the room to find hands raised "No more? Then I move this nomination be closed" he said

"I second the motion" said Maya

"Ok, opening remarks speaker, votes for Mr. Gant?" asked Miles

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9....." he started "21, already the majority" he declared as he wrote on the board Mr. Gant's name parallel to the "Opening Remarks"

"Next up, guest orchestra" said Wright "Everybody knows that a prom uses slow dance music, right? So we need a good orchestra, from in or out of the school" he said

"Can I make the first nomination?" asked Wright, everybody nodded their heads in approval

"Thanks guys" he said "Ok, I nominate the Gavin Orchestra for the event"

"I nominate the Saiban High's Gyakuten Orchestra" said Matt

"I move the nomination be closed" proposed Juan

"I second the motion" said Franziska

"Ok, for the honor of being the guest orchestra to play in the prom, votes for Gavin Orchestra please" asked Miles "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." he counted "20, Oh, my, I see a tie coming!" he said

"Votes for Gyakuten Orchestra!" he asked "1...2...3...4...5...6....7...8...9..." he counted and then stopped "20! That's it, a tie!" he declared

"In these situations it's up to us to vote for who would win" said Wright "I vote for the Gyakuten Orchestra" he added

"Edgeworth, the rest is up to you" said Wright, looking towards Edgeworth. After a moment of silence from Edgeworth.....

"It was a hard decision, both sides have good reputation, but since this is us juniors' gift to the seniors, I believe it's best to let them have an unforgettable experience by giving them the honor of playing at our prom, I vote for the Gyakuten Orchestra!" he finally declared

"Ok, that settles the matter with the sounds" said Wright "The seniors would play at the prom" he added "But I have another proposal, and you guys would decide if it sounds good or not" he said

"I propose that selected members of the Gavin Orchestra would play alongside the Gyakuten Orchestra at the upcoming prom" he said

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" Miles counted "40, I think everyone likes the idea" he said

"Alright then, glad you guys liked it" said Wright

"Wright! Wright!" called out Mr. Jake Marshall from outside the room "What is it, Mr. Marshall?" he asked as he went out to meet Mr. Marshall

"I just got this letter from the Parents' board, I've heard you guys were in charge of the preparations so I thought you guys wanted it" said Mr. Marshall as he handed the letter to Wright "Do you know what it said, sir?" he asked "I didn't get the chance to peek 'cause Mia and Diego told me to rush it to you, said you guys were already working on it" replied Mr. Marshall

"I see, thanks sir Marshall" said Wright before walking back to the room

"Guys, I got a new letter from the PTA" he said "Dear students, we know that this is quite a surprise but we have decided to contribute to the preparations. One of the parents talked with us to propose that her catering company would be the one to take charge of the food & beverages at the prom. So there is no more need for you to include the food in your preparations." Wright read aloud

"Wow, that really is a surprise" said Adrian "Do you guys know anything about this?" she asked

"Yeah, kind of" said Celeste "Actually it was my mother who talked to the PTA about this" she added

"Well, that takes cares of things" said Miles "I think that's all there is to it, all we have to do now is get the people and the place ready in a week!" he added

"Hey guys, since it's a Friday, what do you say about a gig?" asked Larry

"A gig? Where" asked Iris

"Where else, but the Gatewater!" he said "I heard they have something new today at the Berry" he added

"Well, it sounds fun, so why not?" said Juan "Yeah, let's go!" said Ema

3 hours later, class was dismissed and the guys quickly changed into their civilian outfit to easily gain access to the mall, which unfortunately was off-limits to students until evening. After they had gathered in front of the school, the guys walked to the mall and headed straight to the arcade, where they are usually found

Larry's info was right, the Berry did have something new, a lot of things to be specific. Firstly, the arcade finally had Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion, Street Fighter IV and Initial D Arcade Stage 4 machines and second, the guys still have their free game privileges because of advertising the arcade during their Pre-sem break gig.

Larry, Matt, Juan and Klavier ran towards the Tekken 6 BR machines, Iris, Franziska, Maya and Celeste headed to the Street Fighter IV machines while Adrian and Ema sat on the ID4 machines.

The remaining people, Wright, Edgey, Krissi and Vera went on to the usual 3DX machines, and yet again, everyone had a good time

Wright and Miles scheduled their rematch after Wright won their best of 5 games. Vera finally leveled up to A1 thanks to Kristoph's guidance. Adrian and Ema went on to buy their ID4 cards for free, Adrian having an FD, Ema taking an R32. The boys enjoyed themselves on the Tekken 6 BR machines as they went on to buy their BR cards and level their favorite characters to 1st kyu. The girl on the other hand enjoyed experimenting on combos for different characters.

After another jam packed playing session, the gang decides to go to Starbucks (again) for a relaxing frappe. There they find something very interesting, a double date. Mia and Diego, Lana and Jake. This was a good chance for the guys to get on their goofy side and ruin the fun without getting detention penalties.

"This is great!" said Larry "What a sight to see, and what great fun to ruin!" he added

"I think I know where you're getting at" said Phoenix "And I just have the idea how" added Miles

Like before they were going to go inside acting normal, but this time, they will do it straight out, once they get inside, they would immediately see the four and immediately tease them.

And that's just what they did, once they got inside, the boys whistled teasingly "Whip-weow!" they whistled, catching the attention of the four.

"We came here to have fun and what more fun than to ruin yours sis!? Hahaha" said Maya

"Maya! That again!?" said an embarrassed Mia "Alright, that's it, you guys are up for..."

"What? Detention!?" interrupted Maya "You can't do that since we're not in school" she said

"The lil' cat got you there kitten" teased Diego "Let them be, Mia, the guys are just making fun" said Lana and Jake, who seemed to take the joke lightly unlike Mia

"Hmmph!" said Mia as she sat back down

"Ok, guys, now that we've done what we wanted, are we taking the usual or what?" asked Phoenix

"TF makes it comeback by ordering the usual flavors!" declared Franziska

"Ok, same goes for everyone else?" asked Miles, which was responded with a nod

After drinks and brain freeze challenges, the guys decided to call it a day. Monday's activities would just have to wait.

Monday comes but with a rarity upon the emotions filling the halls of Saiban High School. Even though after the gig last Friday, and with the prom night only 4 nights away, something seems to be bothering the boys, specifically Matt

Matt called Adrian during their free time and just led her to someplace private, where he can talk to her without worrying about anyone listening or looking

"Why the hell did you drag me along here?" asked Adrian when Matt led her under their usual place, the old hut in their school garden

"I just wanted to talk to you about something" said Matt in a worried tone, surprising Adrian

"You sound like it's something serious" she commented

"It is" this reply from Matt worried Adrian to the bone, he rarely talked to her about serious things like this, in fact, he never talked to her about things like this, being worried and all.

"So what is it?" asked Adrian in a calm manner, preparing for whatever her boyfriend might tell her

"You see, it's the prom this Friday, right" he said "Yeah, what about it?" asked Adrian

"Mr. Armando talked to me this weekend, to all the boys of the group" Matt began "He told us about how the upcoming prom can change all our lives, for better or for worse" he added

"What about Mr. Armando's chat would you want to talk to me about?" asked Adrian "Tell me now, I'm beginning to get worried here you know" she said in a terrified tone which struck Matt hard

"He told us that if we were dead serious about our love for you girls, we should find ways to develop our relationship before the prom, for we might end up losing you if not careful" he said

"And I'm getting worried about how you and I should get things going longer" he finally admitted

"Oh Matt" said Adrian before wrapping him in a warm embrace "You know I love you the most and that there is no space for anything else, ever" she said "There's no need to worry, we're here for each other, remember" she added

Matt, finally getting the answer he needed, loosened Adrian's embrace, and returned it with his own warm kiss.

Matt's dilemma finally came to an end when the answer he was looking for was only staring him in the eye, it was Adrian herself that was the only key for them to further nourish their relationship. The dilemma that faces teenage couples during their prom days, was easily overcome. The fear of jealousy and other things that would ruin one's relationship with another, was repelled by the hearts of those in fear.

The destined night arrives, and the school studio looks like an awards night! With red carpets and all, minus the photographers with their flashing cameras. The students walked inside the large building and inside, the large hall that has been glammed up with the shiny floorings, the hanging chandeliers and the crystal ice fountain in the caterer's table.

6PM, half an hour before the start of the program and the guys are already here, dressed for the occasion, all to complete the minor preparations for their prom.

6:45pm, 15 minutes to the opening, the sounds have been set, the caterers have been positioned, everything is set for the night, but there is just one problem, Phoenix is still absent from the scenes. Determined to get one of the MCs one time, everyone pulls their cellphones out and starts calling everyone who might know where he might be.

Phoenix's mom said that he already left for the party, Maya, who was with Ms. Fey and Mr. Armando, said she wasn't with him and that she wasn't able to contact him that afternoon. Everyone just thought to change the MC to Edgeworth but then just at the _nick_ _of time_, Phoenix arrives.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Edgeworth

"Sorry, I got caught up in traffic" he said, the answer didn't convince the others for some reason

"Traffic?" asked Franziska "But that fool walks to school, how the hell could traffic be a reason?" she adds

"I brought my car here, that's why" he replied "Your car!?" asked a surprised Matt "When the hell did you have a car?" he adds

"Outside, it was a gift of my father's" replied Phoenix "Come on, I'll show you" he asked

Everybody followed him outside the studio where the loud idling sound of the engine is heard, they looked to their left and saw a royal blue 350Z

"That's your car!?" asked Edgeworth, which Wright replied with an affirmative nod

"You really like Z's don't you?" asked Juan "I seem to remember you using that same car in the game" he added

"Yeah, I really didn't expect him to buy that for me, you know" said Phoenix "He woke me up early this morning and showed this to me outside our house, I was busy test driving this all day that I forgot to charge my phone" he added

"Oh, so that's why we can't reach you" said Adrian "Well, yeah"

"You guys go on inside, I'll just park this thing somewhere" he said

Back inside everybody was wondering the same thing "How the hell did he ever get a driver's license?" asked Larry "Hey look, the guy's 17 and over – qualified for a student's license" replied Miles

7pm, the time of the night, juniors and seniors coming one after another in their best outfits. Of course, the gang was more than ready and the boys dressed up in good looking black jackets with white shirts underneath, the only thing different is their tie, which are color coded according to their favorites

Wright wore pink, Edgeworth wore magenta, which undoubtedly looked the same as Wright's but he kept claiming it was different. Matt wore a darker shade of red, Larry wore yellow, Juan wore navy blue, Klavier wore violet and Kristoph wore royal blue.

For the girls, they wore their favorite shoes, their favorite accessories and whatever you can see a girl wear during a prom, their dresses are shiny and are color coded the same way as the boys did.

Maya wore purple, the same color as her magatama necklace. Franziska wore navy blue, the same color as her brooch. Adrian wore royal blue, in contrast to her opal necklace which had a shade of red. Iris wore violet, Celeste wore red, Ema wore yellow green, contrasting to her violet bracelet that Klavier gave last Christmas. Finally, Vera wore purple, a darker shade than that of Maya's.

The program starts and Phoenix announces it to open,

"Welcome to the 2009 Saiban High School's Junior – Senior Prom Night! To start our program, here is Celeste Inpax from the third year, section Hazakura to give grace"

Celeste walks up to the stage and recites the prayer she had prepared for the night. After that, she walks down to the stage and back to Juan.

"For the night's opening remarks, may we call on our dear school principal, Mr. Damon Gant. Let's give him a warm round of applause"

Everybody was applauding while Mr. Gant walks up to the stage, and as he walked up Wright hands over the mic to him.

"Dear students, fellow teachers, I greet you a pleasant evening. Tonight we celebrate the annual promenade night, where our graduating and upcoming graduating students celebrate with one another the glory of their upcoming futures. This night that the juniors had offered for the seniors as a farewell gift, had not been possible without every single one of us here. Especially the people who had planned all the things that would be happening tonight, the third year group of sections Hazakura and Kurain, our dear hosts. Well, I guess I've said enough, I hope everyone would have a great time tonight, thank you very much"

"Very encouraging speech, Mr. Gant" commented Wright after the principal stepped down from the stage "Finally, the time is right, the time for the night's highlight has arrived, the ball proper begins now!" he declared "Introducing the special people who would play for us tonight, the Gyakuten Orchestra and the Gavin Orchestra!"

After the light were on them, the orchestra starts to play their rehearsed pieces, the first piece they played was the Gavin Orchestra's signature slow dance "Loving Guitar's Serenade" composed by Kristoph Gavin and Klavier Gavin.

The boys walked on to the girls and offered them their hand and a dance, to which they were more than just willing to accept, they wanted it.

They were the highlight of that song, with the stage lights all pointed towards the center of the area, where they were dancing.

They danced from that song to the second song, the Gyakuten Orchestra's signature Genealogy" added with a twist as it is played with accompaniment from the Gavin Orchestra, renaming the piece "Kurain's Genealogy", as a tribute to their unimaginable success throughout the year

As it is named so, only the people of Kurain were dancing in the center, Klavier with Ema, and Phoenix with Maya

After that, it was the Hazakura's highlight reel, for the Gavin Orchestra's newly composed "Hazakura Temple" was played for them

Now it was Hazakura's turn to get into the floor, as Miles with Franziska, Matt with Adrian, Larry with Iris, Juan with Celeste and Kristoph with Vera danced their highlight moments.

Afterwards, the guys sat back on their seats as it was the seniors' turn to take the stage with the Gyakuten Orchestra's signature piece is played for them, the "Gyakuten Saiban Objection"

They decided to get something to eat and sit in a big table together.

"You know guys" opened Phoenix "I never expected things to turn out this great" he said

"Yeah, me too" said Miles "Let's toast to a great event!" he added, raising his glass of Lime Soda

**(A/N: They weren't allowed to drink wine or champagne since they are still underage)**

"Cheers!" everybody raised their glasses of Lime soda and toasted for a wonderful evening

The night which they have prepared for so long, ended as a big success, everyone left happy, Hazakura, Kurain, and even the seniors had the time of their lives.

It was a Saturday, and everybody was resting, worn out from the night's activities. The gang was quiet, but deep within them, they were still partying their hearts out, for it was one thing that would only come around once in a year, and the next time they would be doing it, was a year later.

This ends the junior adventures of the gang

**And yes, finally, after nearly half a year of absence, the Saiban High School legacy comes to a conclusion. **

**This final chapter, is dedicated to everyone who supported me throughout this fic's life. Consider it my blowout for my birthday last week. Good day guys and see you at the sequel!**


End file.
